Breathe For Me
by IlovetowriteSMP
Summary: Just when she needed him most, Logan Hayes stumbled upon Georgie Jones and saved her from a killer. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

Note- if you know me, you probably guessed this fic was coming. It might just be a one shot, but I needed to write it.

This is what I think should have happened. Glo.

**Breathe For Me**

He hadn't planned to go to the diner that night.

If Logan Hayes had it_ his _way he would have been across town in the arms of his girlfriend, snuggled up in bed underneath the Christmas tree they had just bought together. But now he had no tree, no naked adoring girlfriend...no girlfriend at all in fact because he had just spotted her kissing another guy.

_Screw her, _he thought as he stomped through the snow. _Screw this stupid effing holiday. Screw this whole damn town._

Packing up his stuff and moving back to Texas sounded like a pretty good idea right now. He didn't know what there was keeping him in Port Charles anymore. Scott said he wanted to bond with him but he hadn't even introduced him to his sisters or grandparents. It wasn't like Logan was really a part of the Baldwin family, at least it didn't feel like it.

He needed someone to talk to and there was only one person who might give a damn- Cooper. _Just don't bring up Maxie and we should be okay. I really need to stop messing with blondes... they cause nothing but trouble for me every time,_ he told himself.

Since it was after midnight, Logan expected to have to pick the lock at Kelly's but when he yanked on the handle the door opened.

He heard her, before he saw her, a desperate whimpering that made his heart speed up in fear. He started to run towards her before he even took in the scene and realized just what he was looking at.

A man dressed in all black, with a mask over his face, was trying to strangle the very life out of Georgie Jones.

Logan tried to speak and found his words stuck in his throat. All of the things he ever saw in this dangerous, sinful town, all the death and destruction, he never thought it would touch Georgie. No, not her. She had to be the sweetest girl he ever met. No one, certainly no man, should ever lay a hand on her in anger, ever try to take her life away. He immediately felt guilty, like he shouldn't have been chasing Lulu around town when Maxie and Georgie needed protecting, but he knew that wasn't logical. Neither Maxie nor Georgie ever said they wanted to be protected by the likes of him.

She was trying to fight off her attacker but losing when Logan ran over to them. The attacker let go of his phone cord, tossing it to the ground, and pushed Georgie toward Logan, to create a barrier between himself and Logan, then turned and ran towards the back exit of Kelly's. Georgie landed in Logan's arms, and all he could think to do was pull her close, holding her limp body up.

"Hey, you're okay now...you're..." He brushed back her hair and saw that her eyes were closed. "Georgie! Georgie, wake up. Please, you gotta do this for me...wake up."

When there was no response but her beautiful face staring back at him, pale and still, Logan cursed "Damn it!"

He gently laid her on the ground. "HELP! I need some help down here! SOMEBODY!"

He felt her neck and found a very weak pulse. Logan bent down and started breathing into her mouth. She stirred and moaned softly. Her eyes fluttered open. Immediately her hand shot up to her neck. "He...oh...he tried to kill me."

Logan had never seen anything in his life that looked better than her dark eyes staring back at him. He let out a few ragged breaths. Sitting down on the floor, so that his knees were bent, he let his head fall back. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Where is he?" she asked shakily, as she slowly sat up. "Is he gone?"

Logan reached out to touch her arm. An apologetic look shot onto his face as he realized he should have assured her of that already. "Yeah, he's gone. You're safe. We should call someone...the cops, an ambulance..."

He knew he didn't have his cell on him, having left it in his car, so he started to stand up to use the phone behind the counter. But then he spotted her cell laying on the ground a few feet away. Logan picked it up and saw that the message on it read : U R DEAD.

He swallowed hard as a red hot rage shot through his veins with an intensity he hadn't felt since Cooper got shot in Iraq. The unfairness of it all had struck him then, like it did now. After that day, he protected Cooper in every firefight they were in.

Logan's eyes darted over to Georgie, who was sitting on the ground, her hand still rubbing her neck, her shoulders shaking in fear. He hurried back to her side, took off his jacket and wrapped it around her, then called 911. When he hung up, he said, "I'm going to pick you up now. Is that okay?"

"I'm strong enough to stand," she whispered, though her eyes immediately filled with tears.

"I got you," Logan said, as he lifted her up. He sat down in a chair, with her on his lap. " I know you think I am pretty useless..."

"No," she protested, weakly, completely out of politeness.

"Yeah, you do. But one thing I am good at is wielding a gun." He patted his ankle holster. "If that guy is stupid enough to come back here before the cops show up...I'll keep him from hurting you again, that's a promise, okay?"

She nodded. Her lips were trembling. Logan rubbed her back. She started to cry softly.

Apologizing for her weeping, Georgie whispered, as she swiped at her tears. "Sorry."

"You don't have a damn thing to apologize for."

"You probably didn't think you'd have to save my life tonight and then dry my tears."

"You probably didn't think a loser like me could do either of those things without messing it up," he joked.

She smiled, just a tiny bit, through her tears. Just then Lucky rushed through the door. "What happened? The Text Message Killer went after you?"

He had his gun out and his eyes were scanning the room.

Georgie stood up, pulling Logan's coat tighter around herself. "He's gone now. Logan chased him off."

Lucky holstered his gun. "Are you okay?"

Georgie whispered "I think so."

"All right," Lucky said. "An ambulance is on the way. I happened to be driving home from my shift when I heard the call of the radio so I beat them here. Once the paramedics check you out, I'll need a statement from you both. Did you see the guy?"

Logan said "He wore a mask."

"He's getting smarter and bolder. Any of the borders here could have came downstairs and caught him." Lucky said. "That's not a good sign. We got to catch this guy and quick."

The paramedics rushed in and sat Georgie down, examining her. She said, over and over, "I'm okay...I think I'm okay...really..." as if she was convincing herself of it as much as them.

Logan crouched down next to her and told them "She was unconscious for about two minutes."

"You'll need to go to General Hospital and get checked out."

Georgie nodded. Her only sign of fear at the idea of being taken across town in a car with strangers was her eyes widening slightly, but Logan caught it. He touched her knee. She turned and looked at him. "Thanks...that doesn't seem like enough to say but thank you, Logan."

"I didn't do anything. Anyone would have done the same thing."

"That's not true. Some people would have ran the other way."

"If I was the one being attacked, sure, but not you." He didn't think anyone could turn away and let Georgie be hurt. He knew he never could.

The paramedic said "We should go."

Logan asked, "Got room in that ambulance for one more?"

"Oh, you don't have to go to the hospital with me," she insisted but her eyes said that she would feel much better if he did. At this point, any familiar face that she knew was not a killer would be comforting, even if it belonged to the guy who ticked her off on a regular basis.

"Well, I'm gonna go to the hospital, either way. I just was asking if I could ride with you. Gas prices are kinda outrageous these days."

She couldn't believe he was making her smile, after what had happened it felt odd to even be able to. "You can ride with me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Logan felt a desperate need to help Georgie feel safe again.

He knew he was a selfish guy and, he figured, if he thought about what he was feeling right now long enough he would uncover a selfish reason behind it.

Maybe he wanted to be her hero tonight, the one who gave her back a little bit of security, so he could feel useful for once. To do something that actually helped someone other than himself. Or maybe it was because if he could keep one good person alive it would even out what a bad person he had been so far in his life.

Whatever the reason, he knew he couldn't leave her side. All during the ambulance ride, he kept his eyes connected with hers. Though he didn't say a word, he hoped she still heard what he was thinking : _I won't let anyone hurt you ever again._

Around her neck, a thick red mark had appeared, visible proof that she had, only minutes earlier, been in a fight for her life. Her big brown eyes were still filled with fear, with questions, with doubts and concerns, though she tried to play it off like she wasn't nearly as wrecked inside as she most obviously was.

As soon as the paramedics wheeled her into the ER, chaos erupted. Georgie was loved by many of the staff there and when they saw in was her on the stretcher, a collective gasp went through the air.

Robin spotted her cousin and ran over "What happened?"

At the same time, Epiphany and Elizabeth hurried from behind the nurses station and Patrick jogged over from the cubicle he had just stepped out of. Leyla and Nadine scurried behind him, eager for their next assignment.

The paramedic said "Attempted strangulation. Pulse is steady, respiration normal."

Georgie grimaced, as if she hated such a fuss being made over her, and said "I'm all right, seriously."

Logan said, "It don't hurt to hear it from a professional though. Let the docs check you out."

Her eyes met his. They softened, sending him a silent message of reassurance. Logan realized that all his fear for her must be broadcast all over his face.

She mouthed to him "Okay."

Robin touched Georgie's arm, trying to comfort her. "We'll just do a quick examination to make sure."

Epiphany said "Put her in cubicle three. Nurse Mir, call security. I want a gaurd stationed outside her room. Ain't no crazed Text Message Maniac gonna come up in my hospital and get nobody on my shift. I _wish he would _try it...that'd be the last thing he did. Move, Nurse Mir, I want it done today not next week."

"Yes, ma'am."

They started to wheel Georgie into her cubicle. Logan couldn't take his eyes off her. He hated the idea of her disappearing from his sight. Though he knew if he stayed right outside the curtain, boring holes into it with his eyes, no one would be able to get at her, it still felt like she would be in danger the minute he couldn't physically see her for every second.

Georgie looked back at him. What he saw in her tender brown eyes took his breath away. She needed him. "Aren't you coming with me?"

Robin's eyebrows crunched together. She had no clue what to make out of this young man tagging along behind her cousin. Giving him another quick look, she realized he did look slightly familiar. She was tempted to tell him to sit down in the waiting room but the look on Georgie's face said that wouldn't be an acceptable answer. Plus the guy had this sad puppy dog look on his face that Robin couldn't say no to. "You can come but stay out of the way."

Smiling, he followed after them, saying "It will be like I am not even there."

Before they closed the curtain, Logan took one last long glance around, his eyes scanning the nurses station, the nearby hallway, and the doors leading to the stairs, to make sure no one was lurking around. He had killed before, but never did he enjoy it. He had a feeling that would change if he got the chance to come face to face with the man who had attacked Georgie.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Twenty minutes later**, the doctors cleared out of the room, leaving Georgie and Logan alone. He had been standing with his back to the wall, his eyes watching her closely, as she was examined. Now he moved closer to her, slowly, not sure what to say but knowing he wanted to reassure her that nothing like what happened earlier tonight would happen again.

"You were brave earlier..."

She asked, "Is brave the new synonym for stupid?"

Logan insisted, "You fought off that guy like a champ."

"I should have never been there."

"Why were you there so late? Doesn't Kelly's close around ten?"

She looked down. "I was doing some amateur detective work, lets call it. I thought I knew who killed Emily and Leticia but I couldn't prove it. I knew he wouldn't be in his room tonight so I snooping around for evidence."

A wave of dread shot through Logan. He could guess what her next words were going to be but it still made him lose his breath when she looked up, her dark eyes connecting with his lighter ones, and confessed "I thought Cooper was the killer."

It couldn't be. Logan wouldn't believe it, couldn't believe it. His friend was a stand up guy. Hell, Coop was his role model. Logan even played around with the idea of following his old army buddy into the police academy. Of course Logan would end up an undercover narcotics agent or work SWAT while Coop would probably ask to be assigned to be a beat cop forever, so he could work among the people rescuing old ladies from muggers or something noble like that.

Coop was a good man. A good brother. Not a killer.

Shame filled Georgie's eyes and she looked as if she may start crying again. Logan scooted closer to her and laid his hand on top of hers. "Tell me why you think that. We can figure this out together."

"He's your best friend. Don't you hate me for thinking that about him?"

"You aren't very hateable, Georgie. Even on your worse day you are a saint compared to me. Just tell me what made you suspect Coop."

"It all seemed to make sense. He was sending text messages all the time and never around when the victims were getting jumped. His army training made him someone who knew how to kill and there was that woman strangled near your base in Iraq...I thought it all added up. When you avoided talking about what happened over there, I assumed you were protecting him. It's obvious you and Cooper share a deep connection...I thought maybe it was based on you knowing what he had did and protecting him from paying for it."

"We're connected because we went through a lot together. Maybe I would protect him if I knew something like that...I don't know...but I didn't. Coop would never hurt any woman. He didn't do this to you."

"I know that."

"What changed your mind?"

Looking straight into her eyes, she confessed "I heard the voice of the guy who attacked me tonight."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Logan stood close to Georgie in her cubicle at General Hospital. His hand lightly rested on top of hers. He needed to be physically connected with her, because as long as he was touching her then he knew she was safe.

Maybe it was just the fact that he had witnessed her attempted murder earlier, and that if he had arrived five minutes later, he would have found her dead, too gone to get back, but he felt responsible for her safety now.

He had breathed life back into her and he wanted that life to keep going. Her good and loyal heart to keep beating. Her gorgeous dark eyes to keep shining with hopes and dreams. Her mind to keep planning for trips aboard, and the books she would write, and the kids she would one day have.

Logan hadn't done a lot of really good things in his life but if he could keep her alive then maybe his life, which he had only made of a mess of so far, would have been good for something.

He wanted to find a way to catch this killer, and quick, so that she would once again have piece of mind. "Whoever this guy is, he's not gonna be on the streets much longer, count on that. Every cop in this town is hunting him down. And I bet Jason Morgan ain't thinking about nothing else but putting a bullet between his eyes to avenge his sister. You won't have to worry about him much longer."

Georgie nodded, but her eyes said that she wouldn't be reassured till the man was in police custody or in his grave. "Thank you for coming here with me. You didn't have to go through the trouble."

"I don't have a very packed social calender. Believe me, all I would be doing, if I wasn't here, is crying in my beer with Coop right about now."

"Over what?"

"Nothin'. Don't you worry about me."

"Friendship is a two way street, Logan. If you get to save my life, I think I should at least get to listen to your problems. Maybe I could help."

_Lulu cheated on me with some punk ass brat, _Logan thought but didn't say.

He had no doubt that Lulu cheating on him, if you could call it that when they were only sort of together, was just what he deserved for cheating on her months earlier. Not only did he hurt Lulu but he hurt Maxie, and Cooper, and himself in ways that couldn't be easily repaired.

Georgie asked "Did something happen with you and your dad? Or you and Lulu? You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"No, for once, I'm not wanted by the cops or dodging mob bullets. Sonny fired me last fall which was actually a generous thing to do because if it was up to Jason I would be dead for screwing up when I was supposed to be watching Carly's kids. Ever since then I've been kinda lost about what to do with myself. I guess the one decent thing I had going for me is that Lulu seemed to be willing to forgive me and try to make things good between us again but," he chuckled bitterly "it don't look like it stuck."

"I'm sorry, Logan."

"Don't be. I got what I deserve."

She sighed. "Life doesn't work that way. Whatever happens, happens. I don't believe in karma because if it existed good people who spend their lives raising other people's children or studying 10 hours a day so one day they can spend 20 hours a day saving lives...people like that wouldn't die. And people like Sonny, whose greed and selfishness risks lives everyday, wouldn't be rich and in love and live in mansions behind stone walls that keep him safe while..." her voice grew hysterical "the rest of us our out on the streets fighting for our lives!"

Logan immediately tried to soothe her, by rubbing both of her arms gently and murmuring "You're right. But, just so you know, you don't have to fight alone...not this time. I'm sticking by you till this is over."

"You don't have to..." she insisted, trying not to be needy and desperate for his protection and strength, though in truth it sounded like heaven to know he was willing to watch out for her.

"Yeah, yeah, I do. I have to and I want to and unless you have me arrested for stalking, I will."

She leaned close to him, letting her forehead rest on his. He whispered "Just let me protect you. I can do that. Trust me, Georgie."

"I do."

And that is when Mac come running into the cubicle and found his youngest daughter sharing an intimate moment with what he would describe as a two bit wanna be thug. "Georgie!"

At the sound of his voice, Logan moved away from her.

Mac shot him an annoyed look that clearly said _And you are here...why_? but didn't waste time talking to him. Instead Mac said to Georgie "Are you okay, sweetie? Robin said you can go home soon...I can't believe this guy got his hands on you."

"I'm fine, Dad."

"I want you to go to Texas. Stay with your mother for a while."

"No. No way. I have classes."

"Classes? You can make up your classes."

"I'd have to repeat the semester and I only have a few weeks left. And if I have to repeat all those classes, that would affect my studying aboard next year. No, I won't let this guy take all that away from me. You can assign me a 24 hour police escort but I am going back to class tomorrow."

Mac nodded, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. She would listen to him about almost anything but two subjects: men and her education. She had strong ideas about what was best for her where both where concerned and he had never been able to change her mind, not even once, yet. "All right. Well, you will have a guard, count on that, until we get this guy off the street. Did you get a look at him?"

"He wore a mask but..." Her eyes darted over at Logan. "I did hear his voice."

"Did you recognize it?"

She bit her lip. "I don't know. It seemed familiar...but I couldn't say I know who it was. I know I've heard that voice before though."

Mac asked "What did he say to you?"

Georgie shivered. "He said...he said..." Her head dropped forward and her eyes closed for a moment. When she opened them again, there was a traumatized expression in her eyes. "This is justice."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Mac had left the cubicle to get check on when Georgie would be able to go home.

Georgie said to Logan "You can go home now, if you want. My Dad is here and there is a gaurd outside my door...I'm as safe as I am gonna get."

"I've got nowhere to be."

"At 2 in the morning, asleep in bed wouldn't be too bad of a place to start."

"You trying to get rid of me? Let me guess, you just remembered how much you hate my guts."

"I never hated you. I did hate a lot of things you did though. But it was your life, not for me to judge. Though I guess I did, like everyone else. I thought I knew how you should act, feel, think, be...but who I am to say? I'm just glad you showed up tonight when you did. If you hadn't...my life would be over."

"Shh. Don't talk that way."

"It's the truth. I tried so hard to fight that guy but I couldn't. I should have been on the lookout for him but I wasn't. I should have carried pepper spray but I didn't. I should have just told my Dad that I suspected Coop but I thought it would sound crazy without proof. I should have..."

"Georgie, you survived. That is all that matters. You made it through. You're safe now and you will stay safe from now on. Because I plan to be your personal bodygaurd."

She smiled. "Not necessary. I couldn't ask you to do that."

"You didn't ask. I offered. And besides I'm out of work, anyway. I could use the practice. Wouldn't want my skills to get rusty, would ya?"

"I appreciate the offer but I couldn't allow you to do that for free."

"Did I say it was free?" he joked "You can pay me in pie from Kelly's."

"Logan." She chuckled. It felt amazing to be able to laugh, to feel good, to forget for one second how terrified she was.

His face grew serious. He slowly raised one hand and pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Let me do this for you. I need to do this...call it my penitence."

"For what?"

" Twenty three years of being an asshole."

"At least five of those years you were too young to even know what that word means."

"You would be surprised at how early I caught on."

"Breaking hearts in kindergarten, that sounds like you."

"You know it:"

Georgie felt her resolve weakening. It would be selfish to take up his time each day by asking him to follow her around and protect her, but it would make her feel a whole lot safer than being alone with some cop she barely knew. The only one, other than her dad, that she even trusted was Lucky Spencer. But he was a Detective and not likely to be assigned to babysitting duties.

She said "Well, maybe for a day or two?"

"For as long as it takes."

"Lets start with a day or two and go from there. You do have a real life to get back to."

Logan couldn't remember any part of his so-called real life that he would miss. Cooper barely spoke to him. Lulu wanted Johnny instead of him. Maxie turned and ran the other way when she saw him coming and if they did talk it was just snarking back and forth. Only Scott seemed to even want to be in the same room with him lately and Logan wasn't sure if he should be happy about that or not. "Fine. You got yourself a deal, Georgie."

He was just starting to finally relax a fraction, secure in the knowledge he wouldn't have to sneak around and spy on her to ensure she was safe, when she went and completely messed up his equilibrium.

Georgie smiled. It started in her eyes, a gentleness coming into them that was mesmerizing to him, and then the corners of her mouth turned up every so slightly, and finally her lips parted to reveal a row of perfect teeth. "Deal."

He heard her say the word but it was drowned out by the feeling that slammed into his chest, and the words that ran through his mind, a conversation he had with Scott a few weeks before:

_Aw, don't be so glum, son. _

_She won't even speak to me. Should I be happy about that?_

_Lulu wasn't your One. If she was your One, then you'd have cause to slit your wrists but she wasn't._

_How the hell would you know that? Maybe she was my One. She could be._

_You questioning it? Then she ain't. Cause when you meet your One...everything changes. You change. You know your changed but you can't do a thing about it. She's got you and she's got you good. You would camp out on her doorstep in the pouring rain playing sappy love songs and begging for one more chance. You ain't doing that, are you? _

_Oh, shut up. You don't even make any sense. _

_When you meet your girl, your One, then you'll know what I'm talking about._

And in that moment, in that smile, Logan finally did. It was like a click of a switch. He cared about Georgie before, it a abstract kind of way, but now it was personal. He saw her in a different light. She had always been beautiful and brave and too damn smart. But now he felt like she was also...someone he needed in his life. Someone he couldn't walk away from easily.

_You are overreacting,_ he told himself. _You lost Lulu and now you want somebody to want you. Don't do that to her. Don't use Georgie._

She saw the concerned look come over his face and asked "If you are sure?"

Before he could stop himself, he said "I'm sure."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

She stood in the kitchen at 5 am, letting Logan in the back door. "Thank you for coming over here so quickly. I'm sure you didn't expect to start work this early."

He looked her over, taking in the nervous way she was acting, and said "I'm glad you called. I couldn't sleep anyway."

"Me either," she softly confessed. "That's why I need you here..."

They had parted outside the hospital three hours earlier. Georgie let Mac lead her over to his car, and with the slightest of waves she said good night to her hero. After a long shower, and a sleeping pill, she double checked that all the doors and windows were locked and that the alarm was on and then went to bed. Soon the pill worked its magic and she drifted off but less than an hour later she bolted upright in bed, screaming and sweating and shaking. She couldn't remember the dream very well, but she could still hear the voice of her attacker, as if he was in the room with her, whispering _This is justice._

Georgie told Logan, "Mac has to leave for work in about an hour and even though he'll have a cop over here...well, I don't want to be alone with some stranger. If you could stay..."

"Sure. No problem." Logan walked into the living room. "I'll stay right here where I can keep on eye on both doors."

"Well, that's the thing, Mac doesn't know you are in the house. And when he wakes up it would be best if he didn't see you."

Logan raised an eyebrow.

She said "So if you could come up to my room with me...I know it is asking a lot."

"Oh, yeah, going to the bedroom of a hot co-ed. You do make outrageous demands but I suppose I can handle it."

Smiling, she said "Good. Then I won't have to fire you on your first day."

"Even if you do fire me, I still expect my pie."

She rolled her eyes. Then headed upstairs, tip toeing. They crept silently down the hall and into her room. Georgie passed him a sleeping bag.

He asked "You want me to sleep on the job?"

"I just need you here...I need someone I can trust...someone to be close by. Maxie has been out all night with Coop. I think I might be able to get some sleep if you are close by. This means a lot to me, Logan, you going out of your way like this for me. I'll pay you back one day, I promise."

"Don't feel you owe me anything. I'm here cause this is where I want to be. I want to know you're safe."

(_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you, _

_  
I'll stand by you. )  
_

Georgie said, "I'm sure you would do the same thing for Maxie or Lulu. After being at the Black and White Ball and knowing Emily died right in the other room from where we were...I think about what if we could have saved her. If one of us heard a commotion and went to check? Even if we didn't know Emily as well as other people there...I still would have tried to save her if I could. I guess that's just the normal thing to want to do."

"Sure, it is. We couldn't save Emily but ...we can stop this freak from ever touching you again. That much I can guarantee. Because if I see anyone even look at you funny, I'm breaking their hands."

He pulled the covers back on her bed. "Now, back to sleep for you."

(_Take me into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you.  
I'll stand by you_. )

Georgie crawled into bed. Logan tossed the sleeping bag on the floor. He didn't get inside of it though. Instead he leaned on her desk, crossing his arms over his chest. Softly, he told her "Try and get some rest. You need it."

Georgie stared at him for a long moment. "If you weren't there tonight..."

"I was there. And I am here right now. And I will be with you tomorrow too. Face it, you're stuck with me as your shadow."

"I think I can handle that, shadow."

"Good."

_(And when, _

_when the night falls on you baby, _

_You're feeling all alone  
You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you._

_I'll stand by_

_you _

_  
I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you _)

For a few minutes the room was silent. He stared at her door. She curled up in bed, trying to fall asleep, but her gaze kept coming back to him, over and over, until she finally whispered "I get it now."

"What's that?"

"Why Lulu fought for you."

His eyes jerked over to meet hers. "Because she's nineteen years old and wanted to prove something to her Daddy."

"No, because...you're worth it."

Chills ran over his arms at her words. Right then and there, he decided he would risk life and limb to protect her every single day of her life if she would just keep thinking he was someone honorable.

"Well, thank you, darlin'," he played it off, using his southern boy accent.

His eyes stayed on hers though and caught the sweet little smile that spread on her face right before she said "Goodnight, Logan," and then closed her eyes.

"Good night, Georgie."

As the sun started to rise over Port Charles, and all the residents began to crawl out of bed, he stood gaurd there, feeling for the first time in years, that he was right where he was supposed to be...that what he was doing meant something, that he was needed in this world by someone at last.

Georgie had her life still, and now Logan had a reason to be alive.

(_Take me in_

_into your darkest hour and I'll never desert you  
I'll stand by you_.) ( Pretenders)


	6. Chapter 6

**Breathe for M e**

Note- _Though the following scenes might seem random, there is a reason for it being in this story._

**Chapter Six**

Logan spent the next day driving Georgie around Port Charles and waiting for her as she did her normal routine. She went to three classes in the morning, spent two hours tutoring some guy - who Logan was shocked to see dressed worse than Spinelli- and then headed to General Hospital for a few hours of volunteer work. The only part of her day that was changed from her usual schedule was that instead of going into Kelly's for the dinner rush Georgie and Logan headed over to Eli's to get eat some ribs.

Lulu had left her a voicemail at 10 am saying that she read in the newspaper about Georgie being attacked and that she would cover Georgie's shift that afternoon. After eating dinner, when they were back in the car, Logan said "Please don't tell me you have anymore classes, work or that you have to spend more time helping nerds learn Algebra."

"It was Calculus and no, I don't. I'm free for the rest of the night but...I would like to stop by Kelly's really quick and make sure they don't need my help, if you don't mind."

"Nah, that's fine. But are you sure you can go back in there...after last night?" He looked over at her, trying to gauge her response. No matter how pulled together and brave she seemed on most days, it wouldn't be easy for anyone to go back to where their life almost ended just the day before.

"It might be hard but I have to face it. I won't let the man who attacked me destroy my faith in myself or keep me from the places and people I care about. Besides...you'll be there, right?"

"You just try to get rid of me, darlin. I ain't about to be ditched so easily."

She smiled. "Good. This is one time where the fact that you just don't know when to give up is actually not going to bother me in the least."

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they walked into Kelly's, the place was a whirlwind of activity. Georgie's eyes got really big at the sight in front of her, while Logan glanced back at the door to read the name on it again and make sure they were, in fact, in the right place.

Customers packed every table and most of them were complaining, loudly. Lulu was carrying a huge tray of food over to a table of teenagers, and wobbling so much it looked like she might drop it. Spinelli was trying to take the order of an elderly couple but they couldn't understand what he was saying enough to know if he understood what they wanted or not. Milo was behind the counter, stabbing at the buttons on the cash register to try and make it open, so a middle aged married couple could pay their bill. Milo pushed button after button on the register, but it wouldn't open."Lulu, it's stuck again."

"Hold on. I'll fix it after I deliver this...ahhh" Lulu called, just as the tray started to fall. Logan helped to steady her.

A customer complained, as he leaned over the counter, "Miss, where is my coffee? Is it _that hard _to make a cup of coffee?"

"I'm trying!" came a scream out of the kitchen. Then she grumbled,"Ouch. Damn it. Oh, hell, who would want coffee from Kelly's anyway? Have these people never heard of Starbucks?"

Georgie's eyes were wide as she asked Spinelli "Why is my sister working in the kitchen?"

Spinelli said to the couple he was trying to wait on "The Jackal comprehends your wishes! I shall return momentarily with your sustenance, fear not, fair patrons!" Then he turned to Georgie and ran a hand through his hair "Wise friend, you were supposed to stay home tonight where you would be assured of your safety."

Georgie looked around the disaster that was now Kelly's and said "I wanted to make sure everything was running smoothly here."

"Oh, well, there have been a few kinks tonight..." Spinelli admitted sheepishly.

"Son," the ninety year old man at the table said "could you be kind enough to put our order in? We've been here forty five minutes already and don't even have water."

"I'll get that for you," Georgie said. She walked over to the cash register, opened it for Milo, then headed into the kitchen. Spinelli followed her while Logan's eyes stayed on them. He was about to go after them when Lulu asked "Did you come in here with Georgie?"

"Yeah," Logan said before asking her " Did you kiss Johnny last night? And before you answer, you should know, I saw you."

XXXXXXXX

Spinelli told Cooper "Another order of fried chicken, two blue plate specials and a chicken salad sandwich...or was that tuna salad or... could it have been taco salad? The Jackal better go triple check with Mr. Old and Curmudgeony . "

Cooper turned back to the stove, working overtime to keep his hamburgers from burning while also frying eggs and bacon.

Georgie asked Maxie "What have you guys done to Mike? Wait...do I want to know?"

"What do you think," Maxie snarked as she motioned at the huge pile of unwashed dishes "we tied him up and gagged him just so we could have the run of this hell hole? I might not ever eat here again after this. How does my hair look? I swear I don't know how anyone wears these hair nets without also wearing a mask to hide their identity. They really should come with one, don't you think? This is a fashion crime against humanity."

Spinelli came barreling back in, screaming, "Tuna salad, cadet! He wants tuna salad on rye...or was it white...or maybe it was wheat? I'll be back."

A customer called out "Coffee! I will give you 20 bucks, missy, if you just bring me one cup of black coffee. The Corinthos Morgan coffee shop has a line out the door or, believe me, I would have went there 30 minutes ago."

Maxie yelled back to him "I said it's coming! God!"

Georgie cringed. She poured the coffee and took it to him, giving him a profuse apology. Then she gave the older man and his wife the glasses of water she had promised to retrieve for them.

Georgie spotted Logan and Lulu talking by the door. Tearing her eyes away, she asked Milo "So you give up your job with Sonny?"

"No, no, of course not. In fact, Mr. C doesn't look too kindly on moonlighting so if you could not tell him about tonight, that would be great."

She asked him, "How _exactly _did you get put on the cash register?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Breathe for M e**

Note- _Though the following scenes might seem random, there is a reason for it being in this story._

**Chapter Seven**

"How _exactly _did you get put on the cash register?" Georgie asked Milo.

Milo said, "I came in for dinner and Spinelli said they needed all the help they could get. Mike had to take off because the poor guy was sick. He nearly passed out before Cooper put him in a cab. But he didn't want to leave because Penny and that new busboy-"

"Daniel," Georgie filled in.

"Right," Milo said "They both called off. So Lulu was left here alone. She had promised Mike she could handle it. She said she would call her Aunt Bobbie but when she did Bobbie was in surgery so...that left just us. It's been a crazy night...but it's going okay, I guess."

_Okay_ is not hardly the word Georgie would use for the sight before her. When the next person came up to pay there bill, Georgie handled it, after sending Milo in the kitchen to work on the dishes. He seemed thrilled to be given a task that didn't require dealing with anymore pissed off customers.

Lulu stormed away from Logan and into the kitchen. She snapped out "Where are those cheeseburgers, Coop? I'm getting complaints because of how long it is taking for food to go out."

"Dail back the bitchy," Maxie told her. "What happened? Did Logan hurt poor little Lulu's feelings? What a shame. Lucky that you have a back up in Johnny...but then again, when don't you?"

Lulu loaded up her tray again, threw a couple nice little curse words at Maxie, and left the kitchen.

She walked past Logan and Georgie without saying a word. Logan was behind the counter, attempting to make a shake for a customer.

Georgie told him, "You don't have to help out."

"I don't mind. It's not like I think you are just going to go home and leave your friends covering this place. So if you are gonna be here, then I'm gonna be here, and I might as well be useful."

"You know how to cook?"

"The army taught both me and Coop. During bootcamp, you got kitchen duty if you pissed off the Sergeant and I pissed him off just about every day."

Logan passed the shake to the customer. "There you go, sir."

Georgie wanted to ask him what happened with Lulu but there was table after table of customers needing to be waited on. She gave Logan a small smile and they got down to work.

XXXXXXXXX

**Hours later**

The doors were locked. They had survived the dinner service, cleaned the kitchen and put the cash and receipts in the safe. The jukebox played while they all sat around one table, drinking tequila that Maxie had brought down from Cooper's room.

Lulu and Maxie were both too exhausted to argue with each other, and working on being too drunk to even care what issues they had between them in the past.

Milo said "We should all do this again sometime."

"Are you freaking insane?" Maxie asked "I will never don an apron again. From now on, it is all take out and five star restaurants for me."

"I didn't mean work here," he said "because that sucked. I meant hang out together."

"Good idea. The Jackal concurs. But I am sure the Bad Blonde One doesn't want to slum with us. She considers herself above the commoners."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "You know what, Spinelli? You were a lot more fun back when you used to get stoned."

Logan laughed.

All of them seemed to not want to leave the diner, for as soon as they did it was back to the real world, where a killer lurked in the shadows. As long as they were here together they were safe from all that.

Georgie's phone rang. She answered it, slightly slurring her words, "Hi, Dad. No, I'm fine. Maxie is here...yes, we're both safe. No, you don't have to send a squad car to bring us home. Cooper can give us a ride. How much safer can we be than with a cop? All right. Yes, I love you too, Dad. See you later...what? Drinking? Um... I can barely hear you...bad connection...Bye, Dad!"

She felt bad for consuming alcohol but, after the events of the night before, she knew that she needed to do more living and less following of the rules. Her eyes connected with Logan's. Before he walked in and rescued her, the night before, she had thought him to be impulsive, cocky, too damn good looking, and too damn angry for his own good but now she saw that was just what was on his surface. He was also loyal, courageous and the one person who could, with one look, make her think she could get through whatever was coming.

Maxie, Cooper, Milo, Lulu and Spinelli started playing a drinking game. Logan opted out, heading over to the jukebox to start a new song instead. Georgie walked over and joined him. The song drowned out their conversation from everyone else.

Georgie said, as she leaned against the jukebox, her eyes searching his."Thank you for today, Logan. You put your life on hold to protect mine- and you put in a shift at Kelly's too. Above and beyond the call of duty, really."

"Had nothing better to do."

"You could have been hanging out with your girlfriend. I hope I didn't cause this tension between you two."

"Lulu kissed Johnny last night. She claims they're just friends but I don't kiss my friends. Doubt Coop would appreciate it if I tried smooching with him."

She chuckled. "You don't have to play it off... I know it must hurt to not have it work out with her."

"I thought it would but I guess I half expected this. Things haven't been right for a while with me and her. Don't think you had a thing to do with it cause you didn't. I'm hanging around you because that's what I want to do. I want you safe."

Georgie's eyes drifted over to the spot where she was grabbed the night before. Earlier, when this place was jammed with customers, it had been easy to think about what had to be done rather than focus on her own fears, but now the memories came rushing back.

_This is justice_, he had hissed in her ear.

Logan touched her arm, dragging her attention back to him, and then he said "He won't get to you again, I promise. I'll ride back to your house with you and keep watch all night."

"No, you don't have to. Mac told me at breakfast that he was getting a patrol unit to sit on our place from midnight to eight am. Plus Mac and Maxie will be there. I'll be fine."_ I hope_, she silently added.

Logan didn't trust anyone but himself to assure that but he didn't think he was in the position to insist. Still he didn't know how he could go home and try to sleep when she was across town, possibly needing him. "If you change your mind, if you want me to come over, call me and I'll be there in ten minutes flat. Seven if I run all the red lights."

She gave him a small smile. Whether he was someone she should trust and lean on, or just a guy who was using her as a distraction from his own messed up life, she didn't know.

But it felt right to be in this with him and so Georgie nodded, agreeing that if she felt she couldn't make it though the night alone then Logan Hayes would be the man she called to get her through till the sunrise.


	8. Chapter 8

**Breathe for Me**

**Chapter Eight**

_Earlier that night._

The man stepped into the confessional at St. Timothy's church. "Bless me, Father, for I have sinned."

Father Mateo Ruiz asked "How long has it been since your last confession?"

"Eight days. But what I confessed to...I tried to do it again. I've taken the life of two women and tried to take the life of three more."

"You have to stop this! You can't keep coming here and telling me this."

Coldly the man told him,"It's your job to hear my confession. To absolve me of my sins in God's eyes."

"God wouldn't want you to continue to harm these young women."

"This is not what I want to do. But it's the right thing. It's the only way to make everything right again. _Even," _he said. "Your brother understood vengeance. Why can't you?"

"I'm begging you to stop," the priest said.

"I'll stop, Father Ruiz. I'll stop when I have justice."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Every time that Georgie closed her eyes she felt a hot breath brush over her neck, as if the killer was standing right behind her again. Her eyes would pop back open, her breathing would become shallow and she couldn't think of anything but that she had almost died. She could still die. He could come back at any moment.

She crawled out of bed, grabbed her cell phone and dialed Logan. Though the clock read 5:30 am she couldn't stop herself if she tried. He picked up on the first ring. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. No. I don't know. I'm safe but I'm not okay. I want to be past this but...he's still out there. He wants me dead and he's out there."

"It doesn't matter what he wants, Georgie. He don't get want he wants this time. You aren't going to ever spend one minute without a gaurd. I will stand next to you every second of everyday if that is what it takes."

"I can't ask you to do that. It's not fair to you, Logan. I shouldn't even have called you now but...you're the first person that popped in my mind that I knew would make me feel better. It doesn't seem like anything scares you. Maybe if I was as tough as you, I could sleep."

"You're plenty tough. If someone tried to do to me what was done to you, I'd have a hell of a time sleeping too...do you want me to come over? I could be there in ten minutes. Seven if I..."

"Run all the redlights," Georgie chimed in.

"Say the word and I'm on the way."

She took in and out a breath. Already she felt calmer. His voice soothed her. A long moment passed in silence and then she said "I'm going to make this all up to you, Logan, when this is over. I'm going to find a way to pay you back for saving my life and for giving your time, and your patience, and your protection to me. You might not think I owe you but I do. I'm glad you're the one who walked through the door at Kelly's that night and chased him away. Because when I woke up...I saw you and I just knew I was safe. I don't know who else would have made me feel that way. And I don't know who else would keep coming over in the middle of the night- just because I can't handle the dark alone."

"A million men in this world would easily kill or die for you, Georgie. But I'm glad that I get to be the one you're letting stand by your side this time. I'm getting dressed and I'll be there as soon as I can, okay? Then maybe you can get a few hours sleep before class."

"Lulu must be crazy..." Georgie whispered. "If I had what she had, I would have never let go. I've seen a lot of sides of you over the months...some I hated...but I never saw this before. But _she_ did. She got to be the one you ran to rescue , the one you held when she cried, the one you talked to in the middle of the night. She got this...and she let it go? It doesn't make sense. And I'm sorry that your got hurt when she kissed Johnny."

"That's just the thing, it didn't hurt. And Lulu...there was a time when she had me. But she never had this...see you soon, okay?"

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXX

**The next afternoon**

Logan was sitting at a table in Kelly's with Cooper. Cooper was eating dinner, while Logan was drinking coffee and watching Georgie work.

Cooper looked toward the window, scowled and asked "When did_ he_ get out?"

Logan jerked his head around in time to see Cody backing away from the window. Logan told Cooper "Do me a favor and keep an eye on Georgie. Don't let her out of your sight. I got to go talk to this guy."

Logan jogged outside and caught up with Cody. He grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

Cody cried "Hey! What the hell?"

"That's what I want to know. What in the hell were you staring at through that window? Or should I say who?"

"I knew someone in there. A friend."

"Now I know you are lying. What kind of friend do you gawk at and then turn and hurry off without saying a word? Maybe what you were really staring at was the young girl working in there...she look familiar to you?"

"Sure," Cody said. "I eat there sometimes. So what? Listen I don't know what your problem is. But you are the last face I want to see. I'm out on bail and I can't be getting in any trouble."

"You need to stay away from Kelly's."

"Since when do you think I take orders from you? This look like Iraq? Cause it ain't. I'm through letting you screw up my life."

"I will screw up your whole freaking world and that of everyone in your family, down to the grandchildren you are thinking of having in fifty years, if you go near the waitress that works in that diner again. You see any of the woman that work there, you better turn and run the other way. Because if I find out you brought your crazy ass anywhere near her," Logan leaned close to him and whispered "there will not be a hole where you can hide from me."

Cody hauled back and punched him. Logan said "Bad move." They started fighting.

Alexis Davis came walking up, holding the hand of her daughter Kristina, and carrying Molly. "What in the world? Stop, both of you. Stop it right now. My children are here. I said stop!"

Logan pushed Cody away. "Get walking and don't look back."

Cody told him, "You are as fucked in the head as ever, Hayes."

Kristina cried "He used a bad word, Mommy."

Alexis glared at Cody. "Curse words are always the first choice of neanderthals." She lead her daughters inside the dinner.

Cody told Logan "I will gladly stay away from this place, if only to avoid you. Get some help, you need it."

Logan pointed at him, rage boiling in his eye, "You better pray you're not the one!"

"I don't know what in the hell you are talking about," Cody grumbled as he walked away. Just as he left Maxie rounded the corner.

She saw the blood that was dripping from a cut above Logan's eyes and the heavy way he was breathing. Glancing at Cody's retreating figure she asked "You don't think he..."

"I don't know. But I sure as hell plan on finding out."


	9. Chapter 9

**Note- **_This story has to delve a little deeper into the TMK before Glo can get their, hopefully, happy ending. Thanks for reading._

**Chapter Nine**

After tussling with Cody, Logan walked back inside Kelly's. Maxie was nipping at his heels.

She asked "You're just going to let him walk away? Geez, show some damn initiative, Hayes. If you weren't so lazy you might have something to show for your life. Like a job or a girlfriend. I bet if the Text Message Killer was after little Lulu's neck you would be a little more proactive!"

"What's going on?" Cooper asked, as Logan sat back down at the table.

Logan cast an annoyed look at Maxie. "You think Cody is gonna try to strangle someone in broad daylight with me stalking five feet behind him? That ain't the way to catch this guy."

"Cody?" Cooper said. "Since when is he on the radar for this?"

"The guy is one step away from being a piece of produce," Logan grumbled. "He's capable of it. Now I just got to figure out if he _did_ it." He took a napkin and dabbed it on his bloody lip.

"And look how hard you are trying," Maxie sneered at him. "Bleeding all over the table at Kelly's. I'm sure you are bound to get the evidence to solve this whole thing by divine intervention any minute now." She looked up, as if she was waiting for God to drop it in Logan's lap. "No? Well, better luck next time."

"Go get a latte and let the men talk," Logan grumbled at her.

She shot him a dirty look. Then turned to Cooper, suddenly all smiles, she said "I actually stopped in to see you! How are you? You look good. But then again when don't you? Anyway, I have to work late tonight at the boutique and Mac is not letting me walk out to my car alone anymore after my shifts. One of the security gaurds usually walks me out. But last night it was this real creep named Hank and he was all hands..."

"Really?" Cooper asked, immediately concerned for her. "What's his last name?"

"Why? Are you going to beat him up for messing with me?" Maxie asked, bubbling over with joy that someone on this planet really cared about her, someone outside her family that is. "You're sweet. But you don't have to. I was just hoping you would stop by and walk me out. Could you do that?"

"Sure."

Maxie jumped out of her seat and hugged him.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ain't you two sweet. Now, Maxie...go get a latte or something cause your voice is starting to work its way into my brain like a woodpecker." He pulled a few wadded up bills out of his pocket. "Here. Its on me."

Maxie took the money, stuck her tongue out at him, and then walked over to the counter.

Logan told Cooper. "You are paying me back for that drink."

"Watch the way you talk to her, will ya?"

"Oh, please, don't start. Forget about Maxie for five minutes. I need you to look up Cody on the computer system down at the station and get his current address. I can't break into his place so you are gonna have to do it." Logan reached out and picked a fry off Coop's plate then popped it in his mouth.

"I'm gonna have to_ what_? You must have lost your mind."

"I have to stay with Georgie and she's not going within a mile of that freak."

"Oh, and Maxie should? She was attacked too you know. And though she hides it well she is as terrified as anyone else. How do you expect me to leave her to go do this detective work? Besides, if I get caught I'll be tossed out of the academy."

"Oh, hell! You and your Mr. Law Abiding routine. I don't think I can take much more of it, Barret. All right, we're going to have to call in reinforcements and do this as a team. One of us stays with the girls while the rest go out and track down Cody. I want his place tossed, his car stolen and torn apart, his bank accounts vetted, his family tree shook down. I want to know what that asshole ate for breakfast and if it gave him heartburn. If he's our guy, he's done."

Cooper sighed. "You're gonna get us all killed or arrested. I can see it now."

"We don't do something and " Logan looked across the room, his eyes settling on Georgie and Maxie who were chatting at the counter "they're dead."

Logan met Cooper's eyes again. "I...I promised her, man. She trusts me. And I can not do this alone. So..."

"I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that afternoon**

He had to walk two miles around the lake in order to sneak up to the house from the back way. He waited until the only gaurd within site went off to have a cigarette break.

Sliding quietly through the trees until he reached the backyard, the killer then made a quick dash for it. He used a tool he brought with to make a hole in the window, stuck his hand inside and undid the lock. The alarm was already disabled, he had hacked in and accomplished that hours before.

He opened the window and crawled inside, finding himself in a child's room. The walls were a pale cream color. The bedspread a soft pink. Teddy bears were on the bed.

This room pissed him off. A happy child in a safe family. His own family had been destroyed. He had never known security like this.

He walked out into the hallway, his mask on over his face, and then into the living room. There he found her sitting on the couch, looking at paperwork for her job. She didn't deserve that job.

_Stupid, selfish bitch!_ he thought.

She was definitely the worse of them all. The babysitter had been sweet. He sorta regretted her. He had meant to get that blonde harpy instead. But, as usual, she was protected by her best friend Morgan. That protection wouldn't last forever. Her day was coming.

The princess chick had been the easiest. She grew up privileged. Happy to let other people suffer so she could benefit. Happy to let other people die so she could live in luxury. There was a cost for that and she paid it.

The cop's two daughters. Both got away but they wouldn't be able to keep getting that lucky. They were going to learn all about justice, once and for all. Right after he took care of the number one offender, the biggest hypocrite on earth, in his opinion, the one that did not deserve air.

He snuck up on Alexis and started to wrap the phone cord around her neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Note- _I'm a little blocked on A Damaged Perfection so instead I'm updating this again._

_Thanks for reviewing the last few chapters and sticking with this story. It's for Georgie and Cooper...the way I wished it could have been._

**Chapter Ten**

_Later that night_

By the time Georgie's shift had ended, Logan had read the whole course catalog for Port Charles University, front to back, three times. Georgie said she just happen to have an extra one in her backpack. He wondered if this was a not so subtle nudge that he should get his ass in school and stop being a bum. If Scott tried telling him that, Logan might deck him. But how could he really resist Georgie's sweet brown eyes and tender smile?

He couldn't he decided. It was impossible.

Less than a week ago all Logan wanted to do was hightail it back to Texas as fast as he could. There was really nothing there for him, but a lot of bad memories and maybe a few warrants, but anything was better than watching Lulu make out with Johnny all around town. Now he could go hours and hours straight without the blonde coming into his mind at all. It was a relief to be off that merry go round.

_No more smart mouthed blondes_, he told himself for the millionth time that week, _Never again_. _They're evil._

Georgie walked over to him, she had her coat on and was carrying her backpack. He started smiling before she even said anything. There was something about her that calmed him down. He used to think he had to be near manic to feel alive- he had to be pushing up against something or else he would get lost in his own messed up head. But the time he spent with her wasn't like that. She relied on him and he liked being someone she could trust. It tempered his harsh ways, at least a fraction.

She asked "Ready to go home? Finally get some sleep. I feel so bad for keeping you up the last few nights."

"Keep me up any time you like," popped out of his mouth, in a low, sexy tone before he even registered what he was doing. Logan looked down. "Uh, I mean...that's no problem, darlin. Really." He stood up and put on his coat. "The military taught me how to function on like two hours sleep. Sarge would say 'Sleep when you're dead. Today we got a fight to get to.' and in this town that advice still works rather well."

"I'm sick of fighting," she confessed. "Or, what I should say, is that I am sick of having a reason to fight. I'm sick of a killer stalking me and my sister and the rest of the women in town. I want to go back to being able to jog through the park, to ice skate on the lake even if its deserted, to be the only one in a room and not feel terrified. I want to go to the movies, sit in the dark, and not wonder who is sitting in the dark behind me."

"I'll tell you what, kid, you hang on a little longer, stay tough and on alert, and when this guy is caught I'll take you to any movie you want to see. Even a sappy chick flick. One time offer though cause I can't sit through two of those in a row."

Logan watched her eyes narrow as if she was trying to figure out if he just asked her on a date.

_It's not a date,_ he told himself_. There is no way a girl like Georgie Jones is gonna waste time dating a loser like you. You're lucky she even lets you stand this close to her_.

She moved a step closer and handed him her scarf. Then she turned around and lifted her hair. He put the scarf around her neck. She whispered "You got yourself a deal, Logan."

Georgie turned back around.

He said "Good. Cool. But no time for fun and games right now. 27 Dresses or whatever I'm gonna have to sit through will have to wait. If you don't mind, we need to head on over to my place. Coop has a key and he should be waiting there by now with everyone."

The diner was empty but the door was unlocked. Just then Daniel walked through the door.

"Hello," Georgie said politely.

"Hey." He nodded at them and walked past, heading for the stairs.

"Everyone?" Georgie asked Logan. "What's going on?"

"We can't catch a killer alone. I've recruited us some back up."

In her mind, Georgie heard the killer say _"This is justice."_ She would do just about anything to get some justice for herself and every other woman unlucky enough to have to meet the TMK.

XXXXXXXXXX

Never underestimate your opponent. Every Cassadine knew this was a deadly mistake. But not all people were raised hearing Sun Tzu's The Art of War as a bedtime story.

The man who was stalking the women in Port Charles obviously didn't know who he was coming up against. He had tried to choked the life out of Carly...turns out she don't die that easily. He took on Maxie Jones, but her sister came in at the perfect time. Family bonds, the type he ached for so bad, saved that victim. And now the formidable Alexis Davis. He couldn't even get the cord around her neck before she was on her feet and clawing at him like she was rabid cat on steroids.

He had counted on being able to end her life silently, so the guards outside would be none the wiser. As soon as they came in the door, the killer had no choice but to run back down the hall and throw himself out the window. Bullets zipped past him, hitting the trees, as he ran through the forest. His breathing became shallow. He had thought for sure he was about to be killed.

He had made it to his car and got away but it had been close. Way too close. He wasn't supposed to be the one injured. He had done nothing wrong. Only what had to be done to even the score. Each of this women's life was to serve as payment on a blood debt.

That was the way his world worked.

They lived in Port Charles, none of them were naive, they knew the way things were done. He would just have to get smarter about all of this. Because they were going to die. Oh yes they were...one way or another.

Thinking about all this, he sat down on his bed, and then pulled out his phone. He sent this message:

_Mean girls die first._

XXXXXXXXXX

They had just pulled up outside of Logan's apartment when Georgie's phone buzzed. Her eyes closed as soon as she heard it.

Logan said "Maybe its Mac or one of your friends. It could be that geek you tutor looking for help on his math homework."

"No one texts anymore. Not since this started."

"Here. Hand me your phone. I'll check it."

Georgie passed it over. Her breathing became shallow. Never in her life had she had a panic attack but right about now seemed like a good time for her first one. This whole living nightmare was becoming more than she could bear. If not for Logan being by her side, she surely would have flipped out by now and be on Lainey's couch begging for some prescription to take away this unrelenting fear that death was one breath away at any moment. She wanted to just be tough, but she wasn't as cold as other people in Port Charles. She wasn't quite as cynical yet. She didn't shrug off murder. She didn't think it was the cost of living here to risk your life daily. She wanted normal. She wanted security.

Lately the only time she felt that was when she was looking in Logan's eyes.

He read the message and then closed the phone.

She asked him. "So?"

He said "He just made his last mistake."

"Why? You think they will be able to trace that? They haven't the others, you know."

"I'm not sure. But I know he has pissed me off past the point where I can be reasonable. If I catch up with him, he will wish it was a cop's badge he was looking at instead."

"Don't...I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Aw, don't you worry about me. Trouble and me are B/F/F/."

"Logan," she drug out his name. " I couldn't forgive myself if I was the reason you were sent to prison or worse...if you died at the hands of this maniac. I'm glad you want to take him on, whether it is for me or just so Lulu or Maxie or anyone in town really, will be safe. But you need to be safe too. You matter."

Something in his heart softened then, and he was reminded of the moment on the night when she was attacked when they were at the hospital and, like lightening striking his messed up head, he finally saw her as more than just someone's waitress, someone's sister, someone's buddy. He saw her.

And he loved what he saw, then and now.

He started to get out of the car. "I matter? That's real debatable. Come on, lets get inside."

She stopped him at the door and said "I don't think its debatable. In fact I know it's not. You matter to me. Therefore you matter. You are keeping me alive...and I'm glad we're getting to know each other better. So stop being so pig headed and just listen to what I am saying. You don't have to kill him...not for me. Let the legal system figure this out. Keep your hands clean. You might need them for whatever you decide to do with the rest of your life. And I might need you around...next time I don't feel safe...if it wouldn't be too big of a bother or anything."

He smiled, slightly. "Anytime, kid."

Logan opened the door. They walked in and found Maxie and Spinelli on the couch, thumb wrestling. His computer sat on the coffee table. It was on and running some kind of program that seemed to be working its way through millions of files. Cooper was dressed head to toe in black, ready for the grab and deconstruct job on Cody's car. Milo and Max were dressed the same. They were cleaning there guns at the counter. They were both going to stake out Cody's place all night, one would follow him when he left, the other would tear his apartment apart looking for anything suspicious.

Logan said. "Thanks for coming everyone. I think we all realize that the cops ain't gonna find this guy. Sorry, Coop, but all you boys in blue waste too much time going by the book. Well, that's not my style. I ain't never read the rule book. I don't give a damn about the rule book. I want to know who the TMK is and I want to know as soon as is humanly possible. So lets get to work."


	11. Chapter 11

**Breathe for Me**

The next morning Logan and Cooper walked back into the apartment to find Spinelli asleep on the couch, clutching his laptop and drooling. Maxie was curled up in the bed, snoring so loud that a glass on the night stand shook every time she breathed.

Logan laughed at her.

Cooper said "You say a word to her about that and you're done for, good buddy."

"Please," Logan said, smiling "just one time."

Cooper gave him a look that shut him up, then walked over to the bed to wake up Maxie. "Hey, we're back," he told her softly.

As soon as her eyes opened she was smiling and moving to give him a hug.

Georgie walked out of the shower, wearing only a robe, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Logan. "Um...hey. I borrowed this...hope that is okay? I could take it off."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "As much as I want to say yes..."

"HAYES!" Maxie snapped at him so loud that Spinelli bolted upright on the couch."Cooper, get me my purse. I know I have some pepper spray in there."

Logan went on "I'm gonna say you can keep it on, doll."

Georgie smiled shyly. "So, how did it go? Find any evidence that proves Cody is the Text Message Killer?"

Logan and Cooper looked at each other. Logan let out a long breath. Just then Milo and Max came through the door, carrying bags of food for breakfast that they were fighting over.

"I ordered the bagel for me!" Max said, as he elbowed his younger brother in the gut.

Logan grabbed the bagel out of Milo's grasp and took a bite. "Yum. Thanks."

Max glared at Milo. "I'm taking your donut."

They fought over the bag of food some more, then tumbled onto the couch, causing Spinelli to fall off. He grabbed his precious laptop right before Milo almost crushed it.

Maxie said "Hey, focus! I'll buy you both every last damn donut in Port Charles if you tell me you got proof Cody is the TMK."

Max said "I searched his place. It was clean. There was one gun but no black mask, black gloves, excessive extra phone cords, pictures of any of the women in town, no Dear Diary entries saying he is a psychotic maniac. Nothing. Sorry."

Milo said, "And I followed him when he went out around 2am. He ended up at a building on Elm Street. The light went on upstairs so I knew what apartment he went into. The mailbox read Scorpio/Williams/Lee."

Georgie paled. Logan started to move toward her, feeling he needed to be by her side to keep her strong. She asked "He went after my cousin?"

"Nah," Milo said "I don't think he was there to hurt anybody. I staked him out for a while and saw him and the hot shrink from the hospital getting it on."

"Someone is screwing Cody?" Maxie asked with disdain. "Geez. And I thought K- Fed was as low as a girl could go."

Georgie's eyes locked on Logan. "This doesn't mean he's not the one."

"There was nothing in his car to say he is. Nothing at his place. Believe me, " Logan said "that meathead ain't that clever. If he did it, he'd leave a trail right back to his door."

Georgie crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. The killer was still just a shrouded face in the shadows, he could be almost anyone...he could be plotting a way to kill her right now.

Logan touched her arm and said "We'll get him. Trust me, okay?"

Had he ever asked a woman to trust him and not been saying it just to get in her pants or wallet? He couldn't remember a time he had. But with Georgie he did want her trust, and for her to feel he was the man who would protect her come what may. All his life he floundered around with meaning, in her brown eyes he finally found some, and as long as she had faith in him he could keep having faith in himself.

In the midst of madness, that still felt pretty good. For the first time, Logan had a woman in his life who honesty saw something worthwhile lurking inside of him. He would find out who this killer was that stalked her, in order to not only save her life but also...dare he even think it, the future they could share one day.

Georgie's eyes connected with his again. "Okay."

Spinelli had logged onto his computer. He said "Hey, everybody, check this out! The Dark One has struck again."

He turned the screen so they could all gather around and look at it. The Port Charles Herald Online headline read:

**Another Close Call with the TMK.**

There was a picture of Alexis Davis underneath.

Logan said "Alexis was pretty rude to Cody yesterday. And this said the attack was in the early evening...before we started watching him."

"He could still be our guy," said Max.

"Lets face it," said Maxie "_anybody_ could be our guy."

She turned and headed for the shower, leaving all the rest of them lost in their own thoughts and fears.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, everyone cleared out of Logan's place but him and Georgie. She got dressed for school then walked back into the living room to find him asleep on his couch. She wrote him a quick note and headed for the door. As soon as she opened it, he woke up.

"You firing me?"

She smiled and turned around. "I didn't want to wake you. I figured I could just borrow your car and drive myself to school. I hoped you wouldn't mind...I left a note."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to go out alone till this is over."

Georgie said "Its not like he will attack me on a campus full of thousands of students at 10 in the morning."

Logan sat up. He ran his hand over his face. Even sleep deprived and worried, he looked damn good to Georgie. She still found it hard to believe he had went from the guy who got on her nerves, when he picked on Spinelli and messed with her sister, to this amazing hero who saved her life and was slowly working his way into her heart. She didn't know how to tell him all he meant to her. She only hoped she lived long enough to let him know how she had grown to truly care about him, more than she thought she could or should but there was no denying that she did.

He said "The truth is we don't know what this guy will do or when. We made a deal that I'm your shadow till this is over. I need to know where you are and that you're safe. Maybe its just cause I walked in when he was attacking you...but I can't help but take this all a little personal."

Standing up he said "Give me five minutes and I'll drive you to class."

_Knock. Knock._

"Hayes, its Commissioner Scorpio."

Georgie and Logan shared a look. This was not a good sign, not at all.

She opened the door. "Dad."

"I thought I would find you here after I woke up and you were not in your bed."

"I left you a voicemail that Maxie and I were sleeping over here tonight."

"Yeah, I got your message. But, Georgie, this is not the time for you to be anywhere but at home, safe and sound. I have a cop sitting on the house all night- then you don't even come there? I figured I'd find you here with _him._" Mac shot Logan a hard look.

Logan stepped toward him. "Sir, its good to see you again."

"Listen, I don't know what you think you have going on with my daughter...first you are at the hospital the night she was hurt and then you start sneaking in my house to stay in her room."

Georgie gulped. "You knew about that?"

"There is not much my girls ever do that I don't eventually learn about. Even when they _all _refuse to tell me. I'm just looking out for you. I want you safe."

"That's the same thing I want, sir."

"Well, my daughter doesn't need your protection. As far as I am concerned every average sized, average weight man in this town is a suspect in the Text Message Killer case, including you."

"DAD! I know you are worried about me and Maxie and Robin but Logan is not the person to take it out on. If not for him, I wouldn't even be alive right now. I wouldn't still be able to plan for a trip abroad next year or to write a novel by the time I'm thirty or to give you grand kids one day. I wouldn't be living if not for Logan fighting to keep me alive.. So I think he has more than earned both of our respect."

Mac backed down slightly. "Fine. Thank you for saving my daughter. But until this is all over I would appreciate it if you backed off."

Logan said "Nah, not gonna happen."

"Excuse me?" Max asked "What did you just say?"

"Dad, I'm about to be late for class."

"Get your things," Mac said. "I'll drive you."

"Logan already offered to. It will be okay, Dad, I promise. I trust Logan and you can trust me with him."

Mac sighed, as he realized this was a lost cause."I hope you're right, sweetie. I couldn't stand to see you hurt again."

"I won't be." Her eyes stayed on Logan.

Mac gave Logan one last disgusted look and said "Don't let her down." Then he walked out the door.

Georgie sighed. "Sorry. He's the best dad in the whole world, really, and that means automatically hating every guy within a hundred feet of me."

"Think about if we were actually dating. That would just about kill your Pops, huh?"

"He'd learn to live with it. What I want is what really matters...and right now, Logan, I want you in my life."

She stepped close to him, hugged him and then kissed his cheek. "Thank you...for everything."

"No thanks needed."

_I want you in my life_, he heard over and over in his head that day. _I want you in my life, _it repeated like a song.

Best words ever.

(_Cuz if I got you,  
I don't need money,  
I don't need cars.  
Girl your my all...  
_

_And oh_

I'm into you

_and, girl, no one else but you._

_And with every kiss and every hug, _

_you make me fall in love!_

_  
And now I,_

_I know I can't be the only one._

_  
I bet its hearts all over the world tonight  
with the love of their life _

_who feel  
what I feel when I'm with you, with you, with you, with _you, _with you.  
Girl, with you, with you, with you, with you, with you._) ( Chris Brown)


	12. Chapter 12

**Breathe For Me**

**Chapter Twelve**

Snow fell from the sky, covering all of Port Charles in white.

Since Christmas was just a few days away, Georgie asked Logan if he would go to the mall with her after her shift at Kelly's ended that night. Most of her presents had been purchased the day after Thanksgiving but she still wanted to find just the perfect thing for Spinelli.

Hearing this, as he sat at the counter at the diner, Logan rolled his eyes. "What do you see in that freak?"

"Watch it," Georgie warned.

"Come on, you can't deny he's..."

"My friend. He's very sweet."

Logan groaned. "I don't get it. Back in Texas, a little runt like _The Jackal _could never get a chick to fall for him but in this town he's got both you and Lulu singing his praises."

"You know what you sound like, Logan?" Georgie smiled. "Jealous."

"Me? Ha."

She raised an eyebrow at him, her lovely brown eyes teasing him.

"Ha!" he repeated.

"You already said that."

"Yeah, well..."

She chuckled. "I think you should buy him a gift too. A peace offering."

"And why would I want to make peace with that..." The look Georgie gave him stopped Logan from calling him anything too ugly. "...freaking Jackal?"

"He dropped everything he was doing to hang out at your place last night. He's searching bank accounts and phone records for you. He kept an eye on me and Maxie."

"Doll, Maxie was the one keeping on eye on you and him. You ever see your sister with a gun in her hands? Right between the eyes, every time."

"Mac taught us that. I've been going to the firing range since I was fifteen."

"Really?" His eyes lit up. _"Hot."_

His gaze locked in on hers and held for a long minute. The diner was empty, since it was after closing time, and in that moment it felt like no one else existed on the planet but her and him.

Georgie could feel her skin heating up underneath his stare. It was impossible to not think what it would be like if she just leaned over the counter and pulled him into a kiss. But she had no idea if he wanted that. He was just supposed to be her bodygaurd. Right now he was getting over Lulu, Georgie reasoned. It was probably not the best time to start something new.

But how she wanted to be the one he chose when he was ready to move on. Would a guy like Logan ever want to be with a girl like her? There were moments when his eyes held hers and she was sure he was feeling every single emotion she felt for him. It was unlike anything she ever experienced before with a man.

Still Georgie wasn't sure it wasn't just a figment of her overactive imagination.

They were still staring at each other when Cooper and Maxie walked into the diner. "Oh my God, it's a blizzard out there! Geez, my hair is a wreck," Maxie complained.

Georgie pulled her eyes away from Logan. "It's coming down pretty hard, huh?"

Cooper said "Yeah, the roads are a mess. I don't think you two should try driving anywhere tonight. Maybe you better stay in one of the rooms upstairs."

"Well, if its not safe," Georgie said "then I guess we don't have much of a choice."

She looked at Logan again. His light eyes clouded with desire for one brief second that she was almost positive she didn't imagine. He had spent a few nights sleeping on her floor at home but Mac was always a few rooms away. Now they would be completely alone.

Maxie said "You two in the same room? When pigs wear Gucci. Georgie can stay with me. Logan and Coop can double up."

Cooper looked at her like she was crazy. "I thought we had plans..." his words trailed off.

"You know I want to but...blame Logan. Look at him! Just look at him."

"What?" Logan asked "How is my sitting here offending you?"

"You are sitting there getting dirty little thoughts in your head over my sister, pig man."

"You hang out with Spinelli too much. He better not have made that my new nickname."

Georgie said to her sister, "It makes no sense for me and you to be roommates. The Text Message Killer broke into our house. He could break in here. I'll be safer with Logan and you'll be safer with Coop. And as far as what you think is going on with me and Logan, it isn't. So just relax and worry about your own safety. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

"And I don't want to see," Maxie glared at Logan "_anyone_ happen to you, Georgie. Happen to bat sad, tragic eyes and make you think he needs you to save him."

Cooper picked Maxie up and tossed her over his shoulder. "All right. That's enough. Off to bed for us."

She pointed at Logan as Cooper carried her upstairs. "I got my eyes on you, Hayes. Step out of line and you'll be my target practice!"

When they were gone, Logan said to Georgie "I thought it was your Pops that I had to worry about. But its definitely your sister. If I even thought about kissing you...she'd castrate me."

Georgie leaned close to him. "Well, I guess it's a good thing," she said softly "that you aren't thinking of kissing me, right?"

She stood back up, her eyes searching his nervously. He looked down. She sighed and then headed into the kitchen to clock out.

Logan said, in a low voice, right before she pushed open the door "Any guy with a brain would be thinking about kissing you. I mean...just look at you."

Georgie blushed. A shy grin creased her lips and she walked into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXX

The killer stared out the window. He hated snow. Where he grew up there was none of this thick white mess covering the streets and sidewalks.

After failing to dispose of the last three wenches he went after- the bitchy blonde Jones girl, her hypocritical liar of a little sister, and that killer in District Attorney clothes Alexis- he was itching to finally get it right this time. To impose on one these criminals the death sentence they deserved.

There was no reason a little snow on the ground had to slow him down. Tonight somebody on his list would die.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After calling Mike and getting permission to use one of the rooms, they headed upstairs. As soon as the walked in, Georgie said "Home sweet home, for tonight anyway."

Logan locked the door and then shoved the desk in front of it. "There we go. We're about as safe as we are gonna get."

He walked over to the closet and opened it. "There's extra blankets and pillows in here so I'll be good on the floor."

"I feel bad, making you crash on the floor over and over. I mean...this bed is pretty big."

Logan gave her a long look. "I don't think that would be a good idea. In fact...yeah, that would be a very bad idea, doll."

"Why? I trust you."

"I don't trust me, though. I'm a guy...and not one of those Boy Scout types like Cooper or your Jackal. I can't be curled up in a bed with a gorgeous woman and not..." his voice dropped into a sexy whisper "_think things_. And then want to act on those things. I'm not gonna pull that on you...take advantage."

She held out her hand. He took her hand and eased his body close to hers.

"I trust you," she repeated slowly. "Trust yourself. You've been amazing to me since you saved my life. I feel like we went from just knowing each other to being...close. Bonded. Connected. I want you to be in my life from now on. Only when you are around do I feel...truly safe. I want to feel that way tonight...when I wake up I want you right next to me."

Georgie bit her bottom lip, as her nerves threatened to overtake her. There were so many things she wanted to say to him, but she didn't have the words. For all of her abilities to write fiction, to write term papers, to be on the debate team in high school, always finding the perfect words then...they alluded her now.

She just knew she wanted him to hold her tonight. Then she could feel safe and like she was wanted by him.

Georgie added "I know, lately, I keep asking you for a lot. And you never complain. Tonight I'm asking you to give me something else I need."

"Okay, I can do that...somehow. Maybe we could put a barrier of pillows between us or something..."

She chuckled. Georgie's hands slowly rose and cupped his face. "Or maybe not."


	13. Chapter 13

**Breathe for Me**

Georgie's soft hands cupped Logan's face. He couldn't believe that she was this close to him, looking at him longingly, the sight was too beautiful to be real.

_Maybe I'm in a coma_, he thought, _and this is all one whacked out dream. Because a woman like her would never want me in real life._

But from the look in her eyes, she did. She had placed all her faith right into his hands, and now she offered her heart.

She didn't lean closer to him though. It was his turn to make a move. She wasn't like Maxie. She didn't ever grab a guy and push him back against the wall, making what she wanted obvious. She wasn't anything like Lulu. Playing her _I want you, no, I don't want you games_.

Georgie was gentle and sweet and intensely honest. She was strong enoug to make it without a man, and smart enough to know she wanted one in her life anyway. There was need floating there in her eyes.

_For him._

That just about blew Logan's mind.

He took a step back, breaking contact with her, and bumped into the desk. He sat on it. "Uh..." He let out a deep breath. "Georgie."

She spun around, facing the window. "Wow. I just totally threw myself at you."

"No, you didn't."

"I did! How embarrassing."

"Don't be embarrassed. I liked it."

She shook her head. "Sure you did. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

Logan walked behind her. He gently put his hands around her waist. She stayed stiff. He said "You've been through a lot lately. You're reeling. What ever possible explanation could there be for you...a woman as perfect as they come...to be crazy enough to want...let alone think you need...a guy like me?"

"You're really sweet, Logan. I shouldn't have taken your being nice the wrong way. I'm not very good at...reading signals...Dillon is the only guy I've ever really figured it all out with. I get it though. We are just friends." She moved out of his arms and turned around to look at him. "And I'm glad to have your friendship." Her cheeks were bright red. "Even if I feel like an idiot right now."

"I should be the one apologizing to you. You think I don't want you but nothing could be farther from...um, listen...what we have now...our friendship...it is seriously the best thing going on in my pathetic little life. I don't want to lose that. I don't want to be the next guy who hurts you. And I would. That is what I do."

Her eyes searched his and he could tell she believed he was just letting her down easy.

_As usual_, he thought, _I have managed to make a mess out of everything. A hot chick wants to kiss me and I manage to screw the moment up in the biggest freaking way possible. Damn it._

"I understand, Logan. We're friends and that's enough. I'm grateful for that...more than you know."

"Me too. And I'm going to stay your friend. You can count on me. If you want me in your life, I will be. But...it'd probably be a disaster if we tried to be more."

She sat down on the bed. "If you say so."

He sat next to her. "Don't act like you don't remember me and Lulu. You had a front row seat for that disaster."

She looked into his eyes. "True. It was kinda ugly."

"Damn ugly. I chased her right into that mob boy's arms."

"It will take some time for you to get over her but you will."

"Georgie...this...me and you...has nothing to do with Lulu. I know everyone in this town thinks I'm a loose cannon who goes around wrecking things and they're right. I do. I wreck things. I won't wreck you." He reached out and took her hand. For a minute he simply held it, then he lifted it and kissed it. "I am crazy about you. But I'm not crazy enough to think...I'm right for you."

Logic said he was all wrong for her. But she felt so right.

(_If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?_

_If you're not the one then why does my hand_

_fit yours this way?_

_  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?_

_If you are not mine_

_would I have the strength to stand at all _?) (Daniel Bedingfield)

She lifted her other hand and brushed it over his cheek, then whispered "If it's so wrong...why do I feel like I do whenever I'm with you? Nobody else makes me feel this..."

He wanted to resist. He wanted to be better than he ever was before. To put her first. To keep her safe from his destructive ways. But he was just too weak.

(_If I don't need you _

_then why does your name resound in my head?_

_If you're not for me_

_then why does this distance maim my life?_

_If you're not for me _

_then why do I dream of you as my wife_?)

Logan brought his lips to hers. In that kiss, a million places in his damaged soul were healed. He came back together, finally, after years of being broken.

She smiled and joked, softly, "Nope I didn't feel a thing. I guess you were right. It will never work."

He chuckled. "Don't make fun of me, doll." Then he kissed her again.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"This feels right," Georgie said softly, as she lay in the bed, fully clothed, with Logan's arms wrapped around her. Her back was pressed against his stomach as they cuddled.

She sighed happily.

Finally she right where she belonged. In the moment the TMK grabbed her she had feared never having this again, never knowing contentment and security. Logan gave all that back to her, first by saving her life and then by protecting it. She got to see the softer side of him and that was irresistible to her.

He might be needy and he might be angry. He might be filled with self doubts. But he was also a good man, underneath it all. She felt like she had found out his secret. That only she knew who he was at his core.

It was an honor and a privilege that she did not take lightly.

"Mmm," he murmured into her ear. "I'm glad you think so."

"It's strange, don't you think?"

Before she could explain what she meant he joked "I try not to think too much. It works out better than way."

She chuckled. "You play like nothing is gonna on in that head of yours but I know that is the farthest thing from the truth. As soon as you walk in a room you are reading people, figuring out all the angels, who you can work, who is a threat. You're on high alert at all times. You'd make a great cop."

"No, doll, I would make a lousy cop. They stick within the lines. Me and the lines don't go together."

"Maybe a private eye then or a bounty hunter."

"Maybe. Something carrying a gun, for sure."

She smiled. It wasn't like that answer shocked her. Georgie would hate it if Logan turned into a studious, hard working average college student because it would be untrue to who he was. He needed to call the shots in his own life. She accepted that but hoped he would let her help to nudge him in the right direction, towards something legal, instead of the wrong one. Getting fired from working for Sonny was the best thing to every happen to Logan, in her opinion. He might not have even been alive to walk into Kelly's and chase away the TMK if he had stuck with being in the mob. The life span for those guys was short. She wanted- maybe even needed- his life to last a lot longer. Long enough to fall for her, the way she had fallen for him.

For a moment, they were both quiet and lost in their own thoughts. He nuzzled her neck, sending shivers through her whole body.

"What I was saying before...you know that its really strange how one night, one man, one horrible crime could lead to all this," Georgie said. She turned to face his. "The worst moment of my life turned into my lucky break. It gave me you...you as friend, you as my hero, you as the person I can call in the middle of the night when no one else will do. Logan, you've been so good to me..."

"You make it easy."

Her eyes lit up when she smiled. "No, you make it easy."

"No one has ever thought that about me before," he whispered, his voice low and husky.

She traced his cheek with her hand. Her fingers caressed his stubble. "Good."

Logan smiled. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. Then I'll be the only one. And you'll know that no matter what ever happens...where our lives lead us...there is this woman out there who is only alive because you fought to keep her alive...and that she...she thinks your _amazing_."

Unshed tears came into his eyes. Georgie kissed him, soft and slow, before he could say another word. Then she turned back around and wrapped his arm around her once more. "Good night, Logan."

Right into her ear, he whispered "Sweet dreams, Georgie."


	14. Chapter 14

**Breathe for Me**

At first Logan thinks it is Georgie screaming.

It shatters his dream, jerking him upright in bed, a moment before she wakes up next to him. His heart is beating out of control fast, and he knows this feeling, this fear- this is what Iraq felt like. The screaming in terror...the death.

His eyes move to her, even in this dark little room above Kelly's with only moonlight to see her in, Logan can read her expression, can feel her terror, and longs to protect her. To make her world right again. They only spare a fraction of a second on this glance, and even that feels like a sin.

They feel guilty to be safe, not screaming like she just did.

Georgie whispers, as they jump out of bed at the same time, "That's my sister."

He first grabs his gun off the night stand. The cold metal resting in his hand is the only chance he has to end this horror that is stalking their lives. And end it he must, he can't let another person die.

_Not Maxie. No._...

Logan drags the desk away from the door. For once his rage is helpful, it gets them closer to Maxie a second sooner. He pulls open the door, but before he rushes out Logan stops and grabs Georgie's hand. "Stay behind me. Promise?"

"I promise," she agrees. The words are soft and intense. There is a killer loose in town and her sister just screamed. Every second counts...neither one of them want to lose her, both feel they shouldn't have been asleep at all, not if Maxie needed them. Georgie and Logan's thoughts move in unison:_ get to her, fix this, stay safe...I want to live long enough to love you_.

The scene they find in the hallway is devastating. It nearly halts Logan's feet but he can't stop, not if he wants to save her, and he does want to save her. He has to. Georgie believes he can and he won't let that belief be in vain.

Georgie lets out a cry of anguish when she sees Cooper laying limp on the floor, and the stain of blood smeared down the wall next to him. His body is resting right in front of the bathroom door.

Logan and Georgie bend down. She touches his throat. "He's got a pulse."

This is one of those moments when it is good that Logan can be heartless because if he really was thinking straight he couldn't stand and leave Cooper laying there in that condition. He would start shaking, start worrying that Coop may die and leave him here to deal with this awful life alone, he might freak out and yell and rant and rave. If he could think...but there was no time for thinking, so as one Georgie and Logan stood back up, stepped over Coop and pushed their way into the bathroom to find...nothing. It's empty.

They hurry to Coop's room but no one is there.

"No!" Georgie cries. Her face crumples. "Where...where is she?'

Logan can't look at her like that. His heart will surely stop if he keeps seeing the depths of her despair shining out of those dark brown eyes that are usually so sweet and kind, so hopeful. His only hope on earth.

He grabs her hand and they run into the hall. Another resident has left their room and is crouched by Coop. Logan tells Regina "Call 911!"

"I did. I'm a nurse. I'll try and stop the bleeding."

"Don't try. Do it!"

Logan leads Georgie downstairs and they find the door to Kelly's locked. If anyone went out this door it shouldn't be locked. That gives Georgie the smallest bit of hope and she yells out for her sister. "Maxie!" Georgie yells "Maxie...Maxie...MAXIE!"

Just as Georgie's voice turns hysterical, Logan pulls her into a hug. "Shhh. Don't fall apart on me, sweetie. Please. Keep it together. We got to keep looking, okay?"

The word sweetie froze her. She blinked, realized she was safe and if she wanted her sister back she couldn't give in to her fear, they had to keep fighting. "Basement."

Logan nodded and they headed down there. He flipped on the lights. There was a bunny slipper laying on the tenth stair. "That's Maxie's," Georgie whispered.

In the middle of the room, next to a table that was once used for Carly's nightclub, is a black mask.

"The backdoor is through the kitchen," Logan whispered. He gave her a quick look that said he would do whatever was necessary to protect her should they run into the killer, but they couldn't sit and wait for the cops.

CRASH. It sounded like a metal cabinet fell over in the kitchen.

"You bastard!" cried Maxie, her voice loud but breathless.

When Logan and Georgie got to her she had a phone cord wrapped around the killer's neck. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled it tight. "You killed him...you killed Coop...DIE! Just die! Die! Die! Die!"

Logan drug her off of him, passed her into Georgie's arms and then turned and pointed his gun at the killer.

Maxie squirmed and tried to break free from Georgie. She was dressed only in one of Cooper's white tee shirt and her bare legs kicked her sister away. She was frantic and out of her mind with grief. Georgie looked her right in the eyes and ordered "Stop."

Then Georgie moved away from Maxie and looked down at the killer. She couldn't think of anything but knowing that this was the man who had tried to end her life.

He looked so harmless. She hadn't known him well but she had thought he was a good guy. The pure undulated hate that was in his eyes right now said that Georgie had been very wrong. He still wanted her dead, in this very moment, of that she had no doubt.

"Oh my God, its you," she said "_Why_?"

Logan put the gun right to the killer's forehead. The man was barely breathing. He just had the strength to pull off the phone cord but not enough to stand up or fight back.

"Justice..." the killer choked out.

"Do it, Logan. Kill him!" Maxie ordered. And then she broke down in sobs. She sunk to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest.

Georgie broke eye contact with the killer and bent to hug her sister. "Coop is still breathing. A nurse is with him."

"Really?" Maxie asked, almost as if she had expected him to die. Of course he would die. Everyone who loved her died, right? Or left. Or stopped loving her. But Cooper had promised, just a few weeks before, not to leave or ever take his love back, so he had to die right? Fate dictated that.

Maxie scrambled to her feet. "I have to see him." She ran out of the kitchen, her bare feet smacking against the floor was the only sound for a full minute.

Logan was panting, as he stared down the killer.

One little squeeze and this would all be over. This madman who had tortured them would never touch Georgie again. Maxie and Cooper would be safe from him for the rest of their lives. _That_ would be justice.

Georgie said "My Dad will be here soon. He'll put him behind bars for life."

"Go upstairs," Logan told her.

"No."

"Go."

"You don't want to do this."

In his mind, he relived Maxie's screaming, seeing Cooper's body laying on the ground, and the moment he walked into Kelly's and found Georgie fighting to survive.

"Yeah, yeah...I do."

Note- do you know who the killer is?

Hint: The TMK in this story's reason is the same as the one given on GH, but not his name.


	15. Chapter 15

**Breathe for Me- Language warning for this chapter.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

In the kitchen of the club under Kelly's, Logan breathed in and out in quick, painful breaths as he contemplated committing murder.

Georgie said "My Dad will be here soon. He'll put him behind bars for life."

_Not good enough_, Logan thought. No man who had tried to end Georgie's life should get to keep breathing.

This man had just bashed in the head of Logan's best friend and then tried to drag Maxie away to strangle and discard like trash. What Logan felt was not simple anger or even rage, it was a murderous fury and he wanted to let it take control of whatever good sense he had.

He told Georgie, "Go upstairs."

"_No._"

"Go."

"You don't want to do this."

"Yeah, yeah...I do."

Georgie whispered, as she looked at the man she knew as Daniel and said, "He's not worth it."

The killer's eyes were so dark they were almost black. The look he gave Georgie and Logan, as they stood over him, arguing about if he should live or die, wasn't terrified. He remained bitter and rage filled even in that moment.

Why should they decide his fate? Two little brats who didn't know a damn thing about him. Who didn't know what it was like to see your father's dead body flash across the tv screen. A black blanket tossed over him as he lay in front of a hotel in a town you didn't even know existed. His hand wasn't covered and the ring, with the family crest, was clearly visible on it.

_Honor. Loyalty. Blood in, blood out. _Those were the things his father taught him before he left him and his mother in that little South American town.

Luis found a new woman, had a new family with a new child, a daughter he called Sage. The son he abandoned never knew if he loved Sage more than him or if he just loved her mother more than his. But he loved Luis all the same. And he dreamt of the day they would be reunited. Until this town, filled with its pathetic little people, took that all away from him. There was something evil in this town that lured good people to their deaths.

It had brought his Uncle Lorenzo here, it had lured in the sister that he had never met too, and the cousin he didn't know- Diego. It killed each of them in turn.

Leaving only him to get justice. And now these two idiots and the blonde witch who had tried strangling him thought they should decide his fate.

"He's worth fucking nothing," Logan said "But you are. Protecting you is worth everything. So turn around, Georgie. Now!"

"Don't throw your life away over him. He's taken enough from all of us already. I need you here...not in prison. I want you here...in my life. Please, don't do this."

Logan's eyes jerked over to connect with hers, as he snapped back to reality and realized he would be throwing away their every chance at happiness if he was locked up for murder.

_Simpering little_ _morons_, Dante Ramon Alcazar thought,_ They would get no happy every after. _

He summoned every bit of strength he had and kicked Logan's legs, knocking him down.

The gun went off as Logan fell.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie was running up the stairs, almost to Cooper, when she heard the gunshot. She paused, her eyes darted back downstairs, but she couldn't go back now. Whatever had happened...it was done.

The killer deserved to die. Hopefully Logan was dragging that freak's body out the backdoor to be buried in a shallow grave at that very moment.

She started running up the stairs again and found Cooper passed out where she had last seen him.

Ten minutes earlier, Maxie had needed to go to the bathroom so Cooper walked her there. While she was inside Daniel bashed him over the head with a metal pipe. Then he kicked down the bathroom door and drug Maxie away. She fought him with every step and finally ripped off his mask.

It was crazy to think she had been friendly to this freak busboy who was plotting her death and that of half the women she knew. Maxie didn't care what Daniel's reasons were, whether he was pissed off at the female population in general, had mommy issues or was just psychotic, she wanted him dead. Getting his damn phone cord wrapped around his own neck seemed a fitting end, she had thought.

Regina was holding a towel to Cooper's head. Maxie crouched next to him. She asked, in a voice filled with so much pain it was barley audible, "Will he live?"

"I don't know. I'm not a doctor. I'm sorry. His pulse is steady though. That's a good sign."

POUND. POUND. POUND.

Maxie jumped at the noise. Regina said "That's probably the paramedics. I better let them in before they break the glass in the door. Here, hold this firm against his wound."

She left Maxie there, holding the towel, and shaking. She hadn't felt fear in the killer's arms, she felt rage then, because she knew he had hurt Cooper. But Maxie did feel fear now. It tasted like acid on her tongue.

_Don't die. Don't die. Don't die._ "Don't die, Coop. Don't die. Don't...don't you leave me."

XXXXXXXXXXX

The gun slid across the tile floor of the kitchen, as the bullet lodged in the wall.

Daniel grabbed the gun and pointed it at Logan. Though Daniel was still having trouble breathing, after Maxie attempted to strangle him, he propped himself up against a cabinet and said to Georgie "Get over here."

"Don't," Logan said

"Over here or he's dead."

Georgie slid closer to Daniel. Logan lunged at Daniel but by that time he had the gun to Georgie's head.

"I'd stop right there if I was you," Daniel said "You're lucky she likes you more than she did Sage. She locked up my sister and left her for dead. Didn't you, mean girl?"

"I didn't know Sage would be hurt. I never meant that to happen."Georgie shook with fear.

"But it did happen, mean girl, didn't it?! Get on your feet. Time to go for ride."

Logan moved right in front of Daniel. "You're not walking out of here with her."

"This gun says I am. I'll be back for the blonde...when you least expect it. Now move...or she's gonna watch you die."

Logan attempted to pull Georgie away from Daniel. Daniel cocked his gun. "Do that again and I will pull the trigger."

Logan felt completely helpless. He knew if he didn't do something to protect Georgie she could become another person killed at the hands of this Text Message Killer. Logan had vowed to keep her safe but now she could be seconds from death. All of the things he ever messed up in his life, he knew this was the worse because this risked Georgie.

She had only really been his friends for a week but already she lit up his whole world. She depended on him, believed in him, and wanted to date him. Logan would give his own life for hers, in a heartbeat, because this world needed her more than it had ever needed him, of that he was sure.

If he couldn't save them both, then he would, at the least, damn sure save her.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The paramedics and cops rushed into Kelly's. Regina led them upstairs. Lucky Spencer was the first to question Maxie. He crouched next to her and said "Let them help him, okay?"

He pried the bloody towel out of her hand and moved her away so that the paramedics could treat Cooper. Lucky asked "What happened? Do you know who did this to him?"

"Um...no, not really."

He narrowed his eyes at her then told Cruz "Start a search for the assailant."

As Cruz and several uniformed cops began to search each room, Lucky leaned close to Maxie and asked "What aren't you telling me?"

"Don't try to interrogate me! Can't you see that the man I love is bleeding from his HEAD two feet away. Show some damn concern, why don't you?"

The paramedics quickly put Cooper on a stretcher. Maxie hurried back over to him and asked them, in a soft and breaking voice, "He's going to be okay,_ right_?"

"We need to get him to GH for a CAT scan."

"I'll ride with you."

"Not so fast," Lucky said to her.

"We really have to rush. Excuse us." The paramedics took Cooper down the stairs.

Maxie spun around and yelled at Lucky "I don't know anything! You can't keep me here. I'll call Mac and land you right back on his shit list if you even think about slowing me down." She headed down the stairs.

Lucky called out "You might want to put on some pants first."

Maxie looked down at her bare legs and sighed. She stomped back upstairs and into Cooper's room then slammed the door in Lucky's face.

Cruz walked up to him. "Second floor is clear, partner. She give you anything?"

"Total stonewall and, when it comes to Maxie, that means she knows plenty. Lets move the search to the first floor, then basement and after that the surrounding alleyways and streets. Maxie is too small to have inflicted these injuries on Cooper but whoever did...she knows him and for some reason she's protecting him."

XXXXXXXXX

With shaking hands, Maxie dressed to go to the hospital while praying that Logan had gotten rid of Daniel's body before the cops made it to the basement. There was no reason Logan should have to be arrested for killing pure scum. Maxie would have done the same, in cold blood, if she had the chance.

XXXXXXXXX

Tears streamed down Georgie's face. Her eyes stayed locked on Logan's. All she could think about was finding some way to stall until the cops showed up. "You're doing all this for Sage, Daniel? She never mentioned having a brother."

"Shut up!"

"I'm sorry she died so young," Georgie said.

"Sorry! You stupid little bitch. You and everyone in this town stole my whole family and you're sorry?!." Daniel tossed her toward Logan with one violent thrust and pointed his gun at both of them. He gave up on his plan to take Georgie to the abandoned Alcazar mansion and torture her slowly before strangling her. Shooting them both right here and right now would have to do. "You don't know what sorry is but you will."

Logan pulled Georgie behind him. "You don't want to do this, man. The cops will be here any minute. Run while you still can."

"I have no where to run. Didn't you hear me? This town murdered every Alcazar that ever came here. We're decimated. But your pretty little bitch of girlfriend is sorry so its all okay." His dark eyes hardened, filling with a soulless black rage. "Tell the Devil how you're sorry."

Right before Daniel could pull the trigger, Logan tackled him. _Bang_.


	16. Chapter 16

**Breathe for Me**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Logan pulled Georgie behind him. "You don't want to do this, man. The cops will be here any minute. Run while you still can."

"I have no where to run," the man they knew as Daniel spat out. "Didn't you hear me? This town murdered every Alcazar that ever came here. We're decimated. But your pretty little bitch of girlfriend is sorry so its all okay." His dark eyes hardened, filling with a soulless black rage. "Tell the Devil how you're sorry."

Logan's eyes were locked on the gun in Daniel's hand.

Logan could feel Georgie shivering in fear behind him, her body pressed tight against his. She believed in him, just because he happened to walk into Kelly's on the night she needed him most and then not walk away from her after. Logan still couldn't understand how, in his unlucky little life, he lucked upon that moment. He saved her life, and in return, he found a life he never would have imagined. For a week, she was his first priority and he was her hero.

Georgie couldn't thank him enough for that. But Logan, he thanked God for her. Never had anyone seen so much good in him. And never before had anyone needed him so badly. She swore she wouldn't have been able to survive without him, that night and all the ones after.

It had been so easy to do...to stick by her...to put her life before his...to smile when her brown eyes lit up...to greedily take all the faith she put in him and let it heal the bruised, broken parts of him. He was glad Georgie had seen him at his worst, back when he couldn't keep his temper in check and when he ruined every good thing that came his way. If she hadn't he would think she was making him into someone he wasn't, in her mind. But she saw who he was and she also saw who he could be.

Her faith left him breathless...and for a few precious days he was actually hopeful. Maybe that is what falling in love was, at its truest form, falling right into a miracle. Logan would have never known, if not for Georgie, it was even possible to feel this way.

A thousand nights of hot sex with a handful of different women over the years and he was sure he knew all there was about love...and he was sure it wasn't all people made it out to be...but now he could admit he had known nothing.

Not before Georgie.

She wanted her future intertwined with his, and as much as Logan wanted that too, he wouldn't lie to himself. It wasn't likely a girl like Georgie, the perfect girl, would fall in love with him. They probably weren't headed off to happy ever after. Logan didn't think he deserved that anyway. He had too many sins...too much blood on his hands...too many lies told, punches thrown, lives took.

But even if he couldn't end up dying an old man holding the hand of his brown eyed soulmate, Georgie could still get all she deserved. She could live on for sixty more years. She could have all her dreams come true.

Logan could give her that as a small payment for all she had given him.

Daniel's dark eyes hardened, filling with a soulless black rage. "Tell the Devil how you're sorry."

Georgie's hand reached out to grab Logan's.

All she wanted to do was turn and run out the backdoor together...maybe there was still time to escape, to be free of Daniel and the past, to move onto a different future for both her and Logan: one where they were forgiven their past sins, one where they were chosen instead of passed over, one neither could have imagined a week ago but both longed for now. She didn't know if they would make the door but she had to try. She wanted to live...she wanted more time with Logan.

Her hand caught only air. It was too late to stop Logan, he tackled Daniel.

The men wrestled, each desperate for the upper hand, and then the gun went off.

XXXXXXXXXXX

_Bang!_

The cops, who had been searching the ground floor of Kelly's, ran towards the basement door. They looked around the club but saw no one.

Cruz whispered instructions for them to search the whole basement, sending different officers in different directions. Cruz took two rookies and headed into the kitchen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Maxie jumped in her car, to drive to the hospital. As soon as she pulled out of the parking space, she grabbed her phone and dialed her sister's cell phone number. It went to voice mail. "Hey...are you okay? Please be okay, Georgie. I don't know what I would do without you...you're the sane one...the good daughter...there's no better sister than you." She let out a shaky breath."Call me! I'll be at General Hospital with Cooper...he has to make it. He has to! He has to be all right...we all have to be...call me, Georgie."

Her mind flashed back to the scene she last saw in the kitchen. Logan had to gun pointed at Daniel.

_Do it, Logan. Kill him! _she had cried.

She hoped like hell Logan had done it and Daniel was the only one dead right now. Now that would be her idea of a perfect justice.

XXXXXX

The bullet had lodged in Daniel's chest. He flew backwards, hit the counter and then slid to the floor, with blood oozing onto his black clothing. His hand covered his wound. In a shocked, little boy voice he asked "What? No...it can't_ be_."

Georgie raced over to Logan. She threw her arms around him from behind. His couldn't stop looking at Daniel, as the other man's eyes started to glaze over. Logan knew that look. Within minutes he would be dead.

Into Logan's ear, Georgie whispered "Thank God you're okay."

The cops burst in. "Port Charles Police! Drop that gun."

Logan bent down and laid the gun on the ground.

"Hands up! Both of you," said one of the rookies.

Cruz came closer, took one look at the man on the floor and then told the other cops to call for another ambulance. Cruz asked Georgie "Are you all right?"

"Yeah...how's Cooper? Daniel is the one who attacked him and he's the Text Message Killer. He admitted it."

"Who shot him?"

Logan said "I wish I could say I did but the gun went off accidently. Its mine but he got it away from me and was about to shoot us when I jumped him and it went off."

Lucky came into the kitchen with his gun drawn but put it down when he realized the situation was secure. He walked over and looked at Daniel, who was now making gurgling sounds. Lucky asked Georgie if she was all right and she nodded. He then asked "What happened in here."

Before anyone could answer him, Cruz told Georgie and Logan "I'm gonna need statements but for now you can head into the other room."

As they walked away, Cruz updated Lucky. When they were almost out of the kitchen they heard Lucky yell "You piece of garbage, you killed my best friend!"

Looking back they saw that Lucky was shaking Daniel. Cruz pulled him off.

"WHY?" Lucky screamed in a rage. "Why? Tell me why? Don't die. Tell me. WHY?"

"Justice..." was Daniel's last words.

Logan took Georgie's hand and led her into the dining room. They asked the first officer they saw about Cooper and he said he was at General Hospital. Logan pulled her off to the side, away from all the cops, and took her into his arms. "It's over. You're safe."

Still holding him tight, she confessed, in a soft tender tone, "It wouldn't have meant anything if you weren't."

Logan knew every word she said came from her heart. She truly needed him alive and well. Somehow their lives had woven together over the last week and what started off simple was now anything but. Though he was still just a screw up, and she was still the only princess in town who would never ask to be adored or worshiped, and though he couldn't imagine her not wising up and seeing he would never be good enough for her, for right now they did work. He did want her in his life, just like she said she wanted him in hers.

"Here. Sit down," he said, then crouched in front of her. Taking her hands, he noticed they were shaking. "I'm sorry it got so crazy in there...I let him get my gun and that should have never happened."

"You would have died for me. You would have killed for me. You don't have anything to be sorry about. In fact, I think its about time you give yourself some credit."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm no hero."

"Wrong because you are one in my eyes." Georgie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "I needed someone that night...when he caught me...I needed someone...and I'm so glad that I got saved...just in time...by you."

Logan couldn't help but smile. He knew he hadn't done anything anyone else wouldn't have done but still she thought it made him remarkable, as if it was hard to protect her or to realize her life meant more than his. It had been easy. And this...the feeling she made course through him, the warmth and hope, that was easy.

If she ever left his life?

Now that is when it would get hard. He knew what it was like to be hopeless and angry but he didn't know what it was like to be this happy, this wanted, this needed and then lose it all again.

He didn't want to invest too much in her. Or let her invest too much in him. But Logan was weak and he couldn't help it. When she looked into his eyes, her dark ones so trusting and full of faith, he couldn't do anything but fall a little deeper for her each time. It might be a long fall and a brutal heartbreak if he ever had to let her go, but he wouldn't think of that right now. In this moment, they were together, alive, and there was time to figure it all out.

He wouldn't be greedy and ask for more, get down on his knees and beg God for forever. No, he would just hold her hand right now and be grateful she let him get this close.

"Anytime I can, Georgie, I'll save you. And if I can't...I will hate myself."

"Who know, Logan, it just might be me who saves you next time."

He smiled. "Who knows, huh?"

For the first time in a week, they weren't consumed with the present, with simply staying alive, they could actually think about the future. And for the first time ever, Logan thought his future could end up happy. Just as long as this brown eyed girl kept believing in him.


	17. Chapter 17

If you like Glo then make sure you check out Chemicals React – a GLo & SpinMax Collective

nearly every Glo story on this board is located there. To find all the C2s, click on communities in the upper right hand corner of the main GH page.

**Breathe for Me**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Twelve Hours Later**

**Christmas Eve**

Georgie walked down the hall at General Hospital. She balanced in one hand a drink carrier that held four take out cups from Kelly's filled with egg nog and in her other hand was a container of cookies.

She peeked into Cooper's room and found Maxie by his bedside. It took two hours for Cooper to wake up earlier this morning after the ambulance brought him in, but other than a concussion and stitches he was fine now.

"Hey," she said to them, plastering on a brighter smile than she felt.

She had been hoping Logan would be here.

All day long, Georgie felt a strange sense of loss. While she was relieved to not have to worry that the TMK was hiding behind every bush or lurking in every alley she passed, it was hard to get used to not having Logan by her side.

Since there was no killer stalking her, there was no reason for him to be her personal bodygaurd anymore.

In only six days she had grown used to his presence in her world, his steadiness and strength; two things she would have sworn on a stack of bibles he did not even possess if she was asked a week ago. Then she thought him all brawn, muscles and attitude to spare, shallow in all the ways that truly counted. 

But if that was the truth Logan could have never been all she needed these last few days. And he had been. He'd been her comfort, her protector, her friend, her safety net, her confidant. Her _everything_.

And she had grown to like him being hers.

Now that the worse was behind them she wondered if Logan would fade back into just being the guy she knew from the diner.

Georgie hated to think that way. She might not be as obviously needy for love as her sister Maxie, but she did crave a connection with a man, someone to belong to and believe in again. A soft place to fall. 

"Hey," Maxie said with a huge smile. It was quite obvious she could not be more relieved that Cooper wasn't seriously injured. "What did you bring? For me? Yay!"

Georgie walked fully into the room and set down all she had brought."I thought we'd have a little Christmas celebration of our own right here."

"Thanks, Georgie," Cooper said. "You didn't have to go to the trouble though. I don't want to ruin your holiday."

"No trouble at all. Holidays are for family." 

She meant every word but still, in that room full of love, she felt lonely.

_Logan, where are you_? she thought_ I miss you already_.

Though it was crazy to think that she couldn't enjoy this night without Logan, that is exactly how Georgie felt. She let out a small sigh then told herself that she would just have to get used to not having Logan by her side for every second of the day. They could still get close...if he wanted that.

She thought back to the kiss they shared the night before. Her skin flushed at the thought of how good and right it felt to have his lips on hers.

"Ho, ho, ho," she heard his deep southern twang and turned to find Logan leaning on the door frame. "Did y'all start the party without me? What the hell?"

Maxie rolled her eyes and muttered to Coop "We're never gonna ditch him, are we?"

"Nah, never," said Coop with a smile.

Georgie couldn't keep her own smile from forming on her face. She wondered just how eager she looked, as their eyes met and held. Probably damn eager. But she didn't care.

There was no use playing games or lying about it. She was into him.

"Merry Christmas, Logan."

"Merry Christmas right back at ya," he said as he walked into the room. He immediately moved close to her, his eyes never leaving hers, and if they had been alone Georgie was almost positive she would have been getting another kiss. But instead he just laid his hand on her arm, connecting them physically and with that gesture all her fears about what they had started already being over disappeared.

It felt right to have him touch her. Though he was the last man she ever expected to care about, she found she did. Maybe it was hero worship because he breathed life back into her after she was nearly strangled to death but, even if it was, she didn't care. He was her hero. _Hers. _

And she never wanted that to change.

Best friendships had been made on less before. Love built on weaker foundations. Who knew what would come of what they had right now but whatever it was...she couldn't wait to get to it. She hadn't felt this excited about just being alive since before she married Dillon. 

Georgie passed Logan an egg nog. "Lets toast."

Maxie and Cooper picked up theirs. Maxie asked "I don't suppose you spiked this, huh?"

Georgie gave her a look.

"Right, of course not," Maxie muttered. She took a sip then joked "Yum. Wholesome."

"What are we toasting to?" asked Cooper.

"To that asshole Daniel being dead, of course," said Logan

"I'll drink to that,"said Maxie.

"How about something a little more positive?" Georgie asked "We all could have died today, right along with Daniel. So how about...to second chances."

They all touched cups and repeated "To second chances."

XXXXXXXXX

Later on, Georgie and Logan walked out of the hospital together. She said "Think you can give me a ride home? Mac dropped me off here on his way into the station. Even though he knows I'm safe...with Daniel being gone now...I don't think its really sunk in for him yet. He still looks at me like I'm about to disappear."

"He almost lost you. I'm sure its gonna take time for him to get over that. Hell, maybe he never will. Just the thought of something like that..."

"Losing a child. Yes, I know, it would be devastating for anyone."

Logan stopped and looked at her. Slowly, he raised his hand and brushed some lose strands of hair behind her ear. "Losing _you_."

Georgie reveled in the feel of his fingers sliding down her jawbone and ached to have them back the second they lifted. "Well thanks to you, Logan, he didn't lose me. I didn't lose my chance to have a long life. I'll never be able to pay you back."

"I don't want you trying to do that. You don't owe me a thing. Besides, hey, if I didn't walk into Kelly's that night, then I would have never gotten to know you better...never gotten to kiss you...I'd say _I owe you_." He smiled his devilish little grin full of trouble.

"I'll take my payment in pie," Georgie joked.

Laughing Logan pulled her into a hug. When his arms wrapped around her, she let out a soft joy filled sigh. And Logan wondered to himself _How will I ever live without her again? I better not try_.

They had a long way to go still. First dates. First nights spent making love. First fights and first break ups and make ups. First apologies and forgiveness. He'd been at this place before with other women in his life. But never had he felt like this. Never had he known that through all the drama that was sure to follow, he'd end up just as crazy about this woman afterwards as he was now. 

Something this right couldn't ever go wrong enough to walk away.

Georgie pulled back a little. She brought her hand up to caress the stubble on his face. "I probably shouldn't tell you this...cause you'll think I'm a weird stalker girl...but..." softly she added "I really missed you today."

"I missed you like crazy, too."

"I didn't say I missed you _like crazy_," she joked with a huge happy smile on her face.

"But you so did."

"Yeah, I so did."

And then he kissed her, and when he gently pulled back, his forehead rested on hers. It took a long moment before Georgie remembered to breath again.

_(Breathe in, breathe out._

_  
Tell me all of your doubts  
Everybody bleeds this way, just the same_

_  
Breathe in, breathe out  
Move on and break down  
If everyone goes away, I will stay_

_  
We push and pull  
And I fall down sometimes  
And I'm not letting go  
You hold the other line_

_Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes_

Hold on, hold tight  
If I'm out of your sight  
And everything keeps moving on, moving on

_  
Hold on, hold tight  
Make it through another night  
In every day there comes a song with the dawn_

_  
We push and pull  
And I fall down sometimes  
And I'm not letting go  
You hold the other line_

_  
Cause there is a light in your eyes, in your eyes_

_  
There is a light in your eyes, in your eyes_

Breathe in and breathe out  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Breathe in and breathe out  
Breathe in and breathe out) ( Mat Kearney)

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading!**

**There is a chance I'll write a sequel to this just because in this AR world Georgie and Cooper are alive, and that makes it easier to start another Glo or 3M story, without having to write some way for them to come back to life.**


End file.
